A musical life in the anime world ?
by 0404Slyblueangelwings
Summary: A lonely high-school girl suddenly gets sent to an anime called 'Uta no Prince-sama', after wishing to a shower of stars one night. And in-order for her to get back home, she has to go on a quest to fight and protect the guys from some sort of dark magic, but without getting noticed. OC story, no pairings, no ships. Slow start , but will progress with the original storyline.
1. Intro & a wish on a star showered night

**Notice: Um...Hello, everyone, my name is 0404slyblueangelwings this my first fanfiction and I'm new to this setting so please bear with me. I apologize for my punctuation and grammar.I'm nervous since posting my first chapter in this new format, as I get used to it getting used to it bit by bit.**

Speaking and thinking keys:

"Normal taking"

 _" Thoughts, and singing "_

Author's note: I own **NOTHING** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story is not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

" Kya! Look! Look! It's Kurusu Syo!".

Sapphire covered her ears with her hands and sighed. She was forced yet again to watch an anime show named "Uta no prince-sama" with her dear friend Miki. Miki was an athletic and cheerful girl who loved to watch only "Uta no prince-sama". Her favourite animes are Kurusu Syo and Mikaze Ai. Sapphire's personally was everyone, even the Heavens.

"Syo is so cute!" Miki squealed.

"Hm," Sapphire answered plainly, not really paying much attention. Instead, she was busy brushing her long, black hair that reached all the way down to her waist.

" I wonder what it would be like to be in 'Uta no prince-sama.' " Miki said with a finger on her chin as she tried to imagine the awesome world of idols in animated Japan.

" Who knows?" replied Sapphire as she put her brush down and glanced at her blue alarm clock.

"Miki, it's late already, and I think it's time for you to go home," Sapphire suggested gently.

" Awww...fine. I guess I can continue tomorrow." Miki agreed with a tinge of sadness. " Thanks for the visit as always! And see you at school tomorrow !", Miki added as she stepped out of Sapphire's bedroom.

"Okay!" Sapphire replied. She watched as Miki waved farewell to her big brother Kaito. It was only after Miki stepped out of the front door that Sapphire went back into her room. She glanced at her clock, deciding that it was perhaps time for a shower and made her way to the bathroom downstairs.

After a nice hot shower, Sapphire slipped on her sky blue nightgown. Before leaving the bathroom, she turned back to take one last quick glance at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked so closely in the mirror that she felt as if her own reflection was staring back at her. Sapphire was a 14-year-old high school girl who had jet black hair, tan skin and chocolate brown eyes. She was told by her brothers say that she was blessed with striking good looks but she didn't really think so, compared to what the other girls say in her school.

" Sigh."

 **Thump!**

 **Thump!**

 **Thump!**

 **Thump!**

" Oi! Sapphire ! You done in there?! Dinner's ready! " shouted her Ash, who was the second eldest brother in her family.

" Y-yeah, I'm about to go down. So, just give me a minute !" she replied back, as Ash went back down the stairs. After a few minutes of drying her hair, she went down towards the kitchen for dinner.

" Ah. Sapphire take a seat, we were about to start eating." Kaito said with a kind smile. Sapphire just returned the smile as she sat down with her brothers, across the table she notices two more empty seats.

" Sigh, Are mom and dad not home yet?" She thought, as she down sadly staring down at her bowl of rice. But remembered that it's very rare case for her parents to be here on the dinner table, or when was the last time they ate together as a whole family? She couldn't remember….

After eating half way of her meal in silence, the family's phone rang.

" I'll get it," said Sapphire as she made her way to the phone, by the main hallway.

 _" Hello ?"_

 _" Sapphire? It's Dad, and tell your brothers to eat without me, I got a report given to me last minute. I'll be coming home late."_

 _" Okay….take care dad." *click*_

As Sapphire sets down the phone, it rang again.

 _*click* " Hello ?"_

 _" Hey sweetie it's Mom, tell your brothers I'll be coming home late, I have a client with me at work, so I won't make it. So just eat without me."_

 _" Alright, I'll tell them...bye."_

 _"Bye."_ _*click*_

Once Sapphire sat down the phone again, she let out a sighed. Yet again she couldn't say anything, they knew that their parents were busy with work and fearfully knowing that if she asked for their attention they would just say that she's in the way of their work, maybe even her brothers would have thought so too. With a heavy heart, she goes back to the table, finishes the last bits of her dinner, says her goodnights, brushes her teeth and went to her room. As she walked in, she walked towards the window, stared at the dark sky and thought about what Miki had said earlier: " I wonder what it would be like to be in an anime?" "Well, at least I know that I won't be so lonely in an anime..." She looked up at the cold and calm dark starry sky and wondered if that could ever happen to her. Just at this very moment, a shower of shooting stars streaked through the night sky.

Sapphire smiled to herself at the beautiful sign, "I'll take the shooting stars to mean that something brilliant and unexpected could happen!" With that happy thought, Sapphire turned off the lights and went to bed. A while later, Sapphire finally closed her eyes and was later embraced in darkness.

* * *

 **Hoped you like it~! See you next chapter!**


	2. How did this happen!

**Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **"** ** _Impure core taking "_**

 **A/N:** I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

Sapphire was deep in sleep when she was awakened by a strange sensation on her skin. She felt like she was lying on grass! _"Grass?! I remember falling asleep on my own comfortable bed!"_ Sapphire thought. But this did not feel like her bed at all. Her bed was cushiony and comfortable, and this unidentified and strange surface she was lying on was hard and a little prickly. She wondered if she had fallen off her bed, although that did not seem likely.

?!

Slowly and cautiously, she pried her eyes open and was greeted by the gentle morning rays of the sun. When her eyes could fully adjust to the new surroundings, Sapphire found herself looking at the naked blue sky. This was enough to jolt her up from her horizontal position. She looked around her, still not believing what had happened, and she found herself in a strangely familiar place with a lake that was glistening in the warm sunlight and a huge stone pavilion. Then it suddenly hit her.

"This is where Nanami and Tokiya met for the first time! Does that mean...that I'm actually in Uta no prince-sama?!"

Sapphire tried to stand up but for some strange reason, she could not. Instead, she fell face-down on the grass.

"Ouch!" she yelled as she pulled herself back up into a sitting position. And as if there had not been enough surprises already, Sapphire felt her nightgown grow loose and heavy, and her hair seemed much thicker and longer...

Starting to panic, Sapphire dragged her oversized nightgown and rushed towards the lake to try and catch her she reached the lake, she came face to face with a little girl who looked like the age of 8 with the same hair colour. But the hair of the girl in the reflection was thicker and longer and her eyes twinkled with a bright aura. The reflection looked like a Lolita doll.

"This must be a dream. I need some help…I think I'm going crazy..." Sapphire muttered to herself. She thought of "Saotome Shining", the only one whom she thought could help her right now.

"But how could I possibly walk in this ?" Sapphire sighed, looking down at her oversized nightgown. "Ah! I have an idea!" she exclaimed as she quickly got the loose part of her nightgown and tied it around her waist. Once that was out of the way, Sapphire started to run to the school grounds of Saotome academy!

* * *

 **Another day another chapter, Review and like? Please go ahead.**


	3. Meet STARISH Part I

**Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **"** ** _Impure core taking "_**

 **A/N:** I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

" Aaaaaahhh! I have to find Saotome-san fast!" Sapphire reminded herself as she entered the huge grounds of the Saotome Academy. She headed toward the school building. After what seemed like an eternity, Sapphire still couldn't find Saotome Shining and her patience was starting to wear thin. She continued her search with a huge frown on her face.

Sapphire soon noticed that the students around her were giving her strange looks. Some of the girls were even whispering amongst themselves and Sapphire was sure that they were talking about her. Her thoughts were broken when a boy came running in the opposite direction and collided into her. To make things worse, her nightgown knot came undone due to the sudden impact of the collision.

"Ouch!" Sapphire exclaimed as she landed on the hard marble floor.

"Oh no! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" the boy asked apologetically as he rushed over to Sapphire to help her get back up.

"I'm fine. It was my fault for not paying attention to where I was going." Sapphire replied without looking at the boy as she was trying to re-tie the knot that had come undone. When that was done, she looked up and found herself face to face with a boy with a cheerful smile, crimson red eyes and matching the flaming red hair. Sapphire was still bedazzled by the redness of his eyes and hair when it suddenly dawned on her that the boy was Ittoki Otoya from STARISH!

"Otoya, you okay?" Meanwhile, another boy had appeared from out of nowhere to join Otoya. This boy had pinkish blonde hair and amazing blue eyes to match.

"Oh! That must be Kurusu Syo!" Sapphire was so surprised that she was getting a little dizzy.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Otoya answered.

"Ittoki Otoya and Kurusu Syo…," Sapphire said shyly.

"Do I know you? How did you know my name?" Otoya asked quizzically as if oblivious to his own fame.

"I know YOU. And of course, I do! You guys are the most famous anime boy band in all of Japan!" Sapphire muttered under her breath.

"Hey, are you alright? Can you hear us?" asked Otoya as he gently waved a hand in front of Sapphire to catch her attention.

"Eh? Ah sorry! I don't have time for this right now! I have to find Saotome Shining!" Sapphire remembered what she had to do and she quickly continued her search. She took a sharp turn to get to the other side of the building when yet another boy collided into her. Once again, Sapphire found herself on the cold, hard marble floor.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sapphire apologised haphazardly although what she was really thinking was why the boys in the school couldn't walk properly.

"Oh no...totally my fault for knocking into a cute young lady like you," the boy said to Sapphire instead. She nodded but was busy sweeping her messy hair off her face so that she could see properly. And properly she saw. She had just met the third member of Starish, Jinguji Ren, who was surrounded by his admiring fans as usual. He had piercing blue eyes like Syo's and his long hair was a bright orange. He was holding a single crimson rose.

"You're Jinguji Ren…" Sapphire said.

"Eh?" he responded with a cheeky smile on his face and he tried to get close to Sapphire. "And how does a lovely little lady like you know my nam-.." he continued flirtatiously but was cut short by Sapphire who had got up and was determined to lose no more time.

"You don't need to know. Please excuse me but I have to find someone." And with that, Sapphire left the third member of Starish behind and began running again until she arrived at the principal's front door.

"It wasn't easy but I've finally made it to Saotome-san's room…." Sapphire heaved a huge sigh of relief and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened and revealed not Saotome-san but a familiar-looking girl with short reddish-orange hair and golden green eyes.

"Ermmm….Is Saotome-san in? May I please speak with him?" Sapphire asked meekly. She must have looked confused and perhaps even scared because the girl crouched down and replied with a kind and reassuring smile, " It's alright, you said you would like to speak with Saotome-san? Come in please." She then opened the door for Sapphire to get inside while she herself exited the room.

"No wonder she looked familiar! She's the Goddess of music and the composer of STARISH, Miss Nanami Haruka…" Sapphire muttered softly.

" Aha~haha~hahahahahah~looks like we have a very young guest today~!" Saotome-san greeted me with his signature laughter. From what Sapphire could remember in anime he was still the same, Saotome-san was an extremely large man with dark brown hair and tanned skin. He wears a jacket, a red polka-dot necktie and sunglasses.

" Ye-yeah….nice to meet you too, Saotome-san." Sapphire reciprocated. Saotome-san pointed at a nearby armchair in front of his desk and gestured to Sapphire to sit there. There were two other men seated on the couch near the desk. The first was none other than Tsukimiya Ringo, a man crossed-dressed as a woman which wasn't difficult at all since he had very androgynous features thanks to his big blue eyes and long eyelashes. He wore a long and curly pink wig that reached all the way down to his waist. The other man was Hyuuga Ryuuya, a tall and muscular man with orange hair and blue eyes.

"Aaaa~Kawaii! Who is this cute lolita girl, Shining?" Ringo teased, giving Sapphire a big welcome hug at the same time.

"I think something interesting is going to happen…" Saotome-san answered with a big smile knowing that he had never met me before.

"Eeeeehhhh!? Does that mean that you're allowing her to be a young idol?!" Ryuuya exclaimed.

"Ahahaha~! It all depends on how well she sings!" Shining said.

"Anoo…" Sapphire interrupted.

Ringo, Ryuuya and Shining all turned to face Sapphire.

" Thank you for the offer, but I'm here to ask you for a favour," she continued.

"And what would that be ?" Ringo asked.

"Well...believe it or not, I came from another world, and I need your help to go back to my world…" Sapphire tried to explain, hoping that the three men would not think that she was pulling a fast one.

"Hmmmm…." Shining hesitated, looking both doubtful yet interested.

"Do you have any proof?" Ryuuya asked.

"You could ask me questions about the events that involve Miss Nanami, STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT before, during and after the Triple S awards?" Sapphire challenged Ryuuya, feeling glad that she had watched and could recall details about the third season of STARISH, all thanks to her best friend Miki.

"How would you know about that? Does that mean you would even know about the grouping that we would be putting them in?" Ringo asked Sapphire, slightly awed.

"You could say that I have an ability to foresee things that are going to happen during the Triple S...including the ups and downs," Sapphire said, trying her best to look as confident as possible.

"Very well! We will help you but you have to give us something in return," answered Shining.

"And what would that be?"

"You would have to tell us the ups and downs that you spoke of just now in STARISH & QUARTET NIGHT's progress in the Triple S!"

" And how do I do that ?"

"By singing a song of course!"

Upon hearing that, Sapphire heaved a sigh of relief. She thought to herself that it could have been much worse than that. She agreed to Shining's proposition and started singing. Shining, Ringo and Ryuuya all went silent as Sapphire's voice filled the room, at first softly and shyly but became more powerful as her confidence grew. When she was done with the first number, she moved on to another anime song named " Dreamin Chuchu- {By emon MEGURINE LUKA} ".

As Sapphire sang her song, a ray of bright light appeared suddenly and out of nowhere, almost blinding everyone in the room. The strange light disappeared the moment she sang her last note. With the blinding light now gone, Sapphire found herself looking at a very awed Ringo, Ryuuya and in particular Shining.

" So? Do we have a deal?" Sapphire looked at Shining with uncertainty.

"Yes! We have a deal! We welcome you to Saotome academy with open arms!" Shining exclaimed with overwhelming excitement. And to welcome this new member, he flew off his desk and landed cleanly in front of her.

"Wow! That was amazing Angel-chan!" Ringo gushed, his eyes twinkling like a pair of bright stars in a clear, dark sky.

"Angel-chan?" Sapphire was slightly taken aback by the nickname.

"Ryuuya, call Miss Nanami, STARISH & QUARTET NIGHT. Tell them that they have a new little junior under their wings," ordered Saotome

"Yes, sir!" Ryuuya responded obediently and half-sprinted out of the room.

"Wait a minute...you mean THEY will be helping me?" Sapphire asked Saotome as she watched Ryuuya disappear from their sight.

" But of course, helping an angel is a big task for just three people. You need some people to guide in this world, am I correct ?" smiled Shining.

"I guess...but why do you also call me an angel?"

"My dear, who else but angels would have such a beautiful pair of wings?"

"Wings?" Sapphire quickly went to the nearest window to look at her reflection. And she saw them.

Unmistakably and on her small back was a pair of wings covered in soft and impossibly white feathers.

"I really do have angel wings!" Sapphire exclaimed loudly. She was both scared and excited by this new addition to her body.

 _To Be Continued…._

* * *

 **Another day another chapter, Review and like? Please go ahead.**


	4. Meet STARISH Part II

**Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **"** ** _Impure core taking "_**

 **A/N:** I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

"Heeee~that's so cute...and you still haven't told us your name..." Ringo insisted.

" Urmmm...my name is Sapphire, I'm eight years old (she had to lie about her age as she had shrunk!) and my blood type is O-positive. I don't play any instruments but I'm good at vocals…" Sapphire starting rambling.

"Yes, I believe we can all agree on that after having heard your little concert. You can have a cute little duet with all your senpais! Wouldn't that be sweet?" teased Ringo as he gently pats her head.

But Sapphire wasn't listening anymore. Her attention had now shifted to her new wings! She was deep in thought when the door suddenly opened, making her jump. A group of four teenagers walked in. She looked at the window again and saw that the wings were gone. Ringo didn't seem to notice as she had already walked over to greet the four teens.

"Sorry for intruding!" they said as one of the teens closed the door.

"Ah, Jinguji Ren, Kurusu Syo and Ittoki Otoya," Sapphire said

"Ohhh...the girl whom I bumped into..." Ren said as he came face to face with Sapphire.

"Who?" A blue boy with a mole at the bottom of his left eye asked.

"Hijirikawa Masato..." I mumbled to myself a little too loudly and Shining overheard.

" Hahahaha! I see that you are well-informed, Miss Sapphire!" Shining teased playfully, and for a while, Sapphire wondered how this man actually owned the biggest idol company in the anime world.

Sapphire was too distracted by Jinguji Ren to be listening to what Shining had just remarked. She noticed that Ren was staring curiously at her.

"Jinguji Ren, why are looking at me like that? Is something on my face?" Sapphire couldn't resist asking.

"Well, I was just wondering why a cute young lady like yourself is wearing an oversized dress."

"Well, I have no other choice. It's all that I have right now!"

" Okay, boys and girls, why don't we all have a seat and have some tea while we wait for everyone else to arrive?" Ringo intervened, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. Finally settling in, Sapphire sat down next to Syo and Otoya and drank some freshly-brewed tea. As she sipped on the warm tea, Sapphire was pleasantly surprised that the tea was sweet and comforting.

The door opened and four more teens, two girls and two boys, came in. Sapphire began sizing them up and very quickly recognised the familiar faces. They were Shinomiya Natsuki, Aijima Cecil, Shibuya Tomochika, and goddess of music Nanami Haruka.

Natsuki must have seen the look of recognition on Sapphire's face. He walked over to her and asked, " Do I know you?"

"You don't know me but I know you Shinomiya Natsuki..."

And before Sapphire could say more, Natsuki hugged her tightly while shouting: "Aaahh...kawaii!"

"Please...stop…" Sapphire begged as she felt herself suffocating.

"Natsuki-kun, who is this girl?" Tomochika asked. Tomochika is a close friend of Nanami Haruka's. She's a cheerful girl with the same hair and eye colour as Otoya although most would agree that Otoya appeared more innocent.

" She's the girl who wanted to see Mr Shining," Haruka explained to Tomochika.

"Nice to meet you again Haruka-san." Sapphire greeted Haruka with an appreciative smile. She looked to Haruka's left and saw a familiar pair of green eyes on her. They belonged who else but the one and only Aijima Cecil, the Crown Prince of Agnapolis.

"Hmm… I feel like I have seen you somewhere before…" Cecil said.

Natsuki finally released Sapphire from his suffocating bear hug. Cecil was still trying to figure out who Sapphire was.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Yet another boy had entered the room. He had midnight blue hair that was neatly parted to the right and a single lock of hair hanging down his face almost to the tip of his nose. He had charming turquoise-blue eyes. This boy was none other than Ichinose Tokiya, the final and coolest member of STARISH.

This time, Sapphire didn't say anything. She was very familiar with Tokiya's professional and personal background. Tokiya's parents were divorced. His father left him and his mother because of Tokiya's ambition to become an idol. It didn't help that Tokiya struggled to become an idol. After a while, his agent began to push him to do other things other than singing. This bruised his pride and took him away from his passion. He lived a double life as Hayato, his "twin brother" in an attempt to have a normal life. Sapphire was relieved that Haruka was there to tell Tokiya not to give hope and to continue pursuing his dream to become an idol.

Sapphire turned to Tokiya and gives him a heartwarming smile. Tokiya did not understand the reason behind the nice gesture, but he reciprocated anyway with one of his very rare smiles.

Just then, Ryuuya came in.

"Sir, I have only managed to get STARISH. The rest are at work so they cannot make it." Ryuuya explained as he walked up to his boss's desk.

"That's not a problem. I will just brief them separately later. As for all of those in the room, I'm very pleased to announce that this young lady here is Miss Sapphire and she will be learning under both STARISH & QUARTET NIGHT!"

At first, the room was in perfect silence, till a roaring noise came from all STARISH, Tomochika and Nanami.

"EEEEHHHHHH?!" They all say in unison, having shocking looks on their faces.

* * *

After explaining the details to the STARISH and to the girls, about Sapphire and about her reason for joining the idol school, but Sapphire noticed that Shining skipped the part about her wings and the power of telling the animes plots.

 _" What is Shining up to I wonder….."_ Sapphire thought to herself, curious to why Shining hadn't told them the important details, but then again in the anime, Shining has always had a perfect reason why, when doing something very exciting to his point of view. So Sapphire left that aside and again paid attention to Shining.

" And that is why she is now studying under your hands~! It that clear~~~!?" Shining tired to make himself clear after finishing his announcement.

" Y-yes, Mr. Saotome-san," replied Nanami

" Well then, since there isn't anything else for me to do I will take my leave now! Farewell everyone~!" And once Shining was done, he just vanished with just a puff of smoke left behind.

" Well then, Sapphire why don't you go to your new dorm room and start warming up to your senpais, okay?" Ringo cheered as she gave Nanami Sapphire's room keys.

" Since when did I have a room?" asked Sapphire to Ringo

" Just now," Ringo replied happily like it was the most normal thing.

Once everything was settled STARISH, Tomochika, Nanami and Sapphire were allowed to go back to their dorm rooms. But to Sapphire this was just a beginning to one of the big adventure in which she will have to face…..

* * *

 **See you next chapter~! Don't forget to comment and like!**


	5. Sapphire's new room & new furry friend

**Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **"** ** _Impure core taking "_**

 **A/N:** I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

 _In the halls of Saotome academy..._

" So...ermm…. Sapphire is it? Do you play any instruments?" asked Otoya as all of STARISH walked along the quiet hall of the Academy's dormitory along with Nanami and Tomochika.

Sapphire contemplated the question for a brief moment before replying in a cheery voice," I don't really play instruments but I'm quite confident in vocals!"

"Really?! Wow! That means that you can sing along with us anytime!" Otoya was visibly impressed and his eyes widened with excitement.

"Yeah, why not?" Sapphire smiled shyly as Otoya praise caught her off-guarded.

"Ermmm….Sapphire-chan…" interrupted Nanami who was trying to get everyone's attention.

"Oh! Ms. Haruka Nanami...do you have a question for me too?"

"Y-yes ….I was wondering if I could write a song for you sometime if it's not much trouble that is…." Nanami was always shy and well-mannered.

In the anime, Nanami was always the person to write songs for STARISH and later in this season of the anime, even QUARTET NIGHT. Almost every song that she wrote, with some help from her princes, of course, it was a hit. Therefore, Sapphire didn't need much convincing. She calmly walked over to Nanami and gave her the thumb's up.

"Just let me know when and where, and I'll sing it for you," Sapphire added, flashing one of her bright, cheerful smiles.

Upon hearing this, Nanami's face was overcome with joy and she reciprocated by gently patting Sapphire's soft black locks of hair. Moments later, they reached what was to be Sapphire's dormitory room. The room was strategically located on the border of the girls and boys dorms. Nanami took out a huge bunch of keys and skillfully singled out one key to unlock the door. Nanami pushed open the door which creaked like an old furniture. Sapphire was a bit tentative at first, not knowing whether she should enter the room. Nanami sensed her hesitation and gently nudged her to walk in. When Sapphire saw her new room, she was lost for words. She thought that it must be the prettiest room she had ever seen. A golden chandelier holding six delicate long candles hung from the high ceiling, two full-size mirrors stood flushed against the pretty wallpapered wall and a luxurious four post queen bed took its place on one half of the room, along with a few other pieces of equally exquisite furniture.

 _Sapphire's new dorm room_

" Wow, looks like Shining wants his first young idol student to be as comfortable as possible. Don't you agree milady?" says Ren in his trademark flirtatious voice.

" Yeah, I guess," she replied.

Sapphire to a step forward in her new room and went up to a small round table, right behind her bed with a little book on it, as she picked it up the front page says in cursive letters " _ **Diary**_ " was written on it. Sapphire opened it and quickly went through the pages, when she suddenly came across a letter, it was a plain white letter with red stamp seal with the academy's logo on it. With curious she tore out the seal as she took out a sand coloured letter and began to out loud so that others could hear.

* * *

" Dear new young student Sapphire,

It would seem that you have finally made it to your new dorm room. I bet you are wondering why this was in your diary, will you see we need some daily reports on how things are going smoothly, there is no deadline for this to be handed in, it's purpose is to help you to keep your training and reflection of as days past by. And once again we give a warm welcome-!

Saotome Shining."

* * *

Once Sapphire was done the reading the letter, her stomach rumbled at the same time loud enough for everyone to hear. " Ummm… Sapphire would like to go eat breakfast in the cafeteria ?" asked Nanami in a kind voice. Sapphire blushed a light shade of pink as she gave a nod as she cursed in her mind about how loud her stomach growl was.

After they arrived at the cafeteria, an amazing smell instantly filled sapphire's nose, and she took a deep breath. There so many different smells that she couldn't describe which food it was.

Sapphire shook the thoughts from her head and paid attention to her surroundings and walked along with Nanami and the rest.

" Ah….little girl ?"

" What is she going doing here?"

" hehehe...look what is she wearing ?"

" I know right ?! So ridiculous."

" But she does look really cute."

During the search for good lunch table seats, Sapphire could hear whispers of conversations and gossips from the passing by students as she walked through them with her senpais, ignoring them at the same time and turned to her head, but faced a pair of hot pink eyes.

" Umm...earth to Sapphire?" asked Tomo waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Yes? What is it? " she replied obediently.

" No, it's just that you were spacing out for a second," she muttered clearly worried, but Sapphire smiled sweetly.

" Sorry, I was just finding it hard to maintain this oversized dress and walk in a very big and fancy cafeteria like this," she explained.

" Want me to give you a hand ?" Asked Syo offering a hand, worried that Sapphire will trip and fall.

" Thank you very much." She thanked as she took one of her senpai's hands.

Trying her very best to support her body to walk straight, with the help of one of Syo's hands, Sapphire managed not to trip on her dress as her teachers have found the perfect spot to have breakfast.

" So Sapphire do you want anything to eat ?" asked Syo, as he helped Sapphire to her seat.

" Umm… anything is fine."

" Alright, got it. But don't go wondering off okay? Masato and Natsuki will keep an eye on you."

" Aye, sir." Sapphire chirped back, as she watched Syo and the rest of the members went to look for their own food. During the wait, Sapphire started to fiddle around with the rim of her skirt, till she realized that she found a small ripped hold in the middle of her dress.

" Oh. Sapphire-chan's skirt has a hold in the middle." Said Natsuki.

" Oh no, what am I going to do? That was all I have to wear, ever since I came here." Sapphire said disappointed since it was a gift from one of her dear aunts.

Masato seems to notice the scene before him and took a quick look at the hole in the middle of her dress.

" No matter, if you'd like Sapphire I can sew the hole up for you," he said with a kind smile.

" Umm…. thanks, I really appreciate it, Masato-senpai."

" There is no need to thank me, but you are welcome."

" Oh, that's right! Masa's really good at sewing," says Natsuki brightly

" But what is she going to wear, when it's being fixed ?"

" Why not buy some new clothes for her after school ?" Masato suggested

" Yey shopping! , I think I know what to dress Sapphire in ~." Natsuki obviously excited about dressing Sapphire up.

" Oh no, it's too much you don't have to do that. It may be too much trouble for you, also you might be busy." Sapphire said not sure of the idea of making them do so much for her.

" Don't worry Sapphire-chan you're our dear junior and we are your senpais so it's our job to see that you are healthy and happy."

" Okay, if you say so…"

Syo soon came back with two food trays full of mouth-watering food and placed it gently on the table.

" Let's see, the cheese omelette is mine and is the vegetable cream stew okay with you?" he asked Sapphire

" Sure, I don't mind."

Once the stew was served, she took a wooden spoon and slowly began to eat. In it has chopped up bits of potatoes, carrot, broccoli and bacon.

" Hmmm~! It's good." exclaims Sapphire

"Hehe, …that's good to hear." Syo smiled and gently patted Sapphire's hair.

" That looks good, young lady," said Ren as he sat just sat opposite Sapphire, as the food tray with a simple bunch of sandwiches.

" Yours look good too." Sapphire tried to make a compliment.

" Than-"

But before Ren could say his response, one of Ren usual fans started coming in towards the STARISH table.

" Hey, Ren-sama who's the cute little girl ?" says one of Ren's fangirls that had short locks of blond hair.

" This young lady here is now my junior," Ren says with his usual flirtatious voice.

" I see…" says the short blond clearly annoyed as she slowly walked towards Sapphire. There was an unpleasant air filled the table, once the fangirl stood in front of her, and Sapphire did not like it one bit. Slowly the fangirl picked up a strand of Sapphire's long locks making her flinch a little, clearly not liking the aura around the girl before her.

" What lovely soft locks of hair you have."

" T-thank you miss."

" Well mannered aren't you."

Sapphire shivered even more as the fangirl pulled her chin upwards, facing her completely.

" P-please can you let go of me."

" But, I want to see that cute that face of yours, that everyone's talking about."

" The little lady already said let her go," Ren said this time quite annoyed.

" Y-yes, Ren-sama. We will take our leave now."

And soon after that the girls quickly shatter themselves to mind their business.

" You okay Sapphire?" Syo said trying to calm Saphire down.

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" I'm truly sorry, little lady. Sometimes my fangirls can be a little jealous."

" It's fine I understand."

That's right Ren's fans did the same thing to Nanami too when he passed the exams. Sapphire gripped her skirt, she will have to stand strong in order to get back home.

" By the way, is anyone free after classes ?" asked Natsuki.

" Why all of a sudden Na-chan ?" asked Otoya.

" It's just that Sapphire could really need some new clothes and also Masa needs to help sew a hole in Sapphire's big dress. So I think that we should go shopping for something new for Sapphire during her stay here in the dorms."

" Alright, I'm in." cheered Otoya rising his hand

"It sounds like fun I'm in too." Nanami soon later agreed

Soon enough everyone soon agreed to go to the mall after their classes to shop new things for Sapphire.

" Thank you everyone, again I really appreciate it," Sapphire says once again.

" There is no need to thank us since we have to look after your well being after all," said Tomo.

RIIIIINNNNGGGG~!

After a while, the school rang to signal the students for morning lessons.

"Where there goes the bell, time for class," says Otoya cleaning his food tray.

" I guess we'll see you guys later in class! Come on Nanami we got to go," said Tomo.

" W-wait for me Tomo-chan! I can't run so fast !" Nanami wined as she stopped in front Sapphire.

" Sapphire I'm giving you your room key, stay put and we'll come as quickly as possible once classes are over." Once given her keys she rushed to class with her best friend.

" Sapphire," Tokiya spoke.

" Yes, Tokiya-senpai."

" If you're lost, look for the number plate on your dorm key."

" Okay."

" Well, then we're off to classes, till then stay put."

Sapphire watched as her senpai's leave, but then realized Cecil was missing after the bell rang, but it was normal since Cecil disappears every once in a while into a tree for a nap like in the anime.

After a few moments in the empty cafeteria Sapphire got up and when to start looking for her room. Realizing that the cafeteria and the dorms weren't in the same room and ran out, the warm rays of sun hit her face like a train. She looked around, There was a hallway between the girl and boys dorm. If Sapphire could remember her room number was in between the two dorms. Soon She found her room and ran towards it. She burst in and looked around, the smell of sweet fragrances and perfume on the left and on the right the smell of cologne and body odour, confirming that she was between the two dorms. She glanced at the number of her key and looked around for the same number. In which she found fairly quickly and unlocked the door, taking in a deep breath before entering. This is her new room, after all, so she didn't know what to expect.

After closing the door, Sapphire decided to have some fresh air beside her balcony. As she opened the glass window doors, she was able to smell fresh air at last. A gentle breeze hit Sapphire's face, till she heard a little noise at the corner. " Meow." It when and with huge curiosity Sapphire went closer till she saw a little kitten with pure white fur and the warmest golden eyes she had ever seen.

" Hey, what's a little guy like you doing here ?" she said as she slowly walked towards the kitten and bent her knees as she slowly pulled out a hand right in front of it.

" Meow~."curious, the kitten looked closely at Sapphire's deep blues before it happily rubbed its head on her hand.

" What's your name? Do you belong here ?" she asked it

" Meow ? " it answered confused.

" I see, so you're lost like me."

Smiling gently, Sapphire patted the kitten head making the kitten purr in delight.

" If you're not from around here why don't I be your friend ?"

" Meow."

" I'll take that as a yes."

" And since you're my new friend I name you, how about Leo ?"

" Meow~"

Carefully Sapphire gently lifted Leo and place it on her lap. Once Leo was placed on her lap, Sapphire gave it a soft hug, long enough to have an idea.

" I know what we can do how about I sing us a song? I know a good one too, do you want to hear it, Leo ?"

" Meow."

" Alright."

Taking in a deep, calming breath Sapphire sang another anime theme song the ending, the anime was called " K Project Ending Full ~Tsumetai Heya Hitori ~"

* * *

 **( I'll put the lyrics here of the song, and still I own NOTHING of the song and lyrics)**

 _In the corner of the cold room, if the sunset came shining in_

 _Even if I got close to it, I feel no emotions, and there is no betrayal._

 _Today and tomorrow as well, I am alone. I am sure that is normal_

 _As we end the day without exchanging a single word._

 _No matter how much kindness I receive,_

 _If I don't know warmth,_

 _It's not, it's not that simple to feel._

 _It's the distance of our hearts._

 _I am balled up small in the corner of the cold room._

 _I fear things that will change, and I resign to things that won't._

 _If I pretend to go with the flow, am I just making a decision?_

 _Is that it?_

 _I can see the bright world,_

 _Spreading outside the window._

 _With this hand, with this hand, am I able to touch you?_

 _It's the distance of reality._

 _Kindness_

 _Even warmth_

 _Can I see them_

 _On the other side?_

 _In the corner of the cold room, I pretend not to see_

 _The key to my heart that rolls over, even though it's been here forever._

* * *

During the song, Sapphire stood up and started to slow dance as she sang with Leo who just followed her feet as she danced gracefully. Once she finished singing, she could hear a clap of hands and as she turned around she saw Cecil setting beside the balcony railings clapping his hands with a smile.

" That was a very nice little performance Sapphire-chan." Cecil smiled

" W-what ?! No that was just for fun...nothing special about it…" said Sapphire with a pink blush staining her cheeks.

" No… it's beautiful."

" Really?"

" A prince never goes back on his word," Cecil said proudly, making Sapphire giggle.

" Meow?"

" And who's your little friend ?" asked Cecil stocking Leo's ears.

" This is Leo, my new friend."

" I see, nice to meet you, Leo."

" Meow."

" By the way why are you here all of a sudden ?"

" Me? I was taking a nap from a nearby tree, till I had an angelic voice and the muses would like to know who it belonged to and I have found it."

" C-Cecil I think you think too highly of me." Sapphire wined

" No, that's not true I think you're gifted that's all."

" Meow~"

" See, even Leo thinks so too."

"Hehehe, so it would seem."

After a few more minutes of giggling and chatting there was a knock on the door.

 ***Knock Knock***

* * *

 **I wonder who's at the door? Find out in the next chapter~!**


	6. Sapphire's clothes & shopping disaster

**Hey, I have just finished the new chapter and it's great to see some people taking their time in reading my fan fiction. And lastly again I own nothing of the anime Uta no prince-sama and the songs, they belong to their original owners.**

 **Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **"** ** _Impure core taking "_**

 **A/N:** I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

" I wonder who could that be ? " asked Cecil still holding Leo in his hands as Leo played with his brown locks of hair.

" I'll go check."

Exiting the balcony Sapphire ran towards that door and asked.

" Who is it ?"

" It's Otoya and Natsuki."

" Okay, I'm opening the door."

*Click*

Once Sapphire opened the door, to let Otoya and Natsuki in. Cecil got up and closed the balcony door and walked into the room with Leo still in his arms.

" So Sapphire-chan are you doing fine alone ?" asked Natsuki

" Yep. And I made a little friend."

" Oh? And who's that ?"

" Meow~"

" Oh, a cat," exclaimed Otoya surprised

" Now isn't that cute ?" exclaims Natsuki as he scratched Leo behind its ears with a smile.

" So, Sapphire-chan are you ready to shop ?" asked Otoya

" Shop? But everyone is not here yet."

" Don't mind, there down by the front courtyard by now since school's over for the day."

" Alright then, let's go !"

* * *

 ** _At the mall_**

" No more shops !" exclaimed Sapphire as Tomo drags her to the fifth shop of the day.

" Nonsense we haven't even gone to, this shop yet. Come on!" says Tomo excited.

" But everyone hands are full of shopping bags already !"

" Alright this is the last shop promise, and Sapphire try some of this cute lolita dresses. If you do, then you can have some ice cream," ordered Tomo as she shoved some clothes to Sapphire.

" Ice cream ?! I'll be right back !"

And with that sapphire dashed towards the changing room. Sapphire loved ice cream very much, the last time she remembered she didn't get to eat any in a long time, back at home.

Soon enough, they were done, and Sapphire settled down into a chair out of the cafe, happily eating a fruit parfait in her new white lolita dress, with a mini white hat clipped to her hair and along with black polished shoes to match. " Mmm! Yum!"

Tomo and Nanami were still inside the cafe along with Tokiya, Masato and Cecil to order drinks or desserts, so Sapphire took the opportunity to observe my surroundings. Everything looks so happy in the anime world that she was stuck in seeing only, young couples, elders and families coming and going to the shopping mall with happy smiles on their faces.

" Umm...Sapphire, you got some cream on your face," said Natsuki as he grabbed a napkin and rubbed it off.

"Oh! Thanks, Natsuki."

"Jeez...Tomo-chan really knows how to shop around here, I'm beat !" sighed Otoya, taking a sip of his cream soda.

" But the little lady needs some new clothes since Masa is sewing that gaping hole in her old dress," explained Ren.

" Alright !" Tomo, exclaimed, appearing by Sapphire's side with a cup of warm cappuccino. " Now then as we rest how about we bond a little okay ?"

Sapphire tore her eyes away from the people walking by and looked at Tomo in confusion. "What? Why so sudden?"

Tomo took a sip of her cappuccino and gave them an evil grin, Sapphire however needed to force herself not to laugh since Tomo had a formed moustache. " Tell us more about yourself Sapphire-chan we really would like to know…."

" What do mean by that Tomo-chan?"

" I don't know, maybe like what do like, dislike or maybe-"

" KYAAAA!" was shouted across the group. The group turned around to look at the source of squealing and Sapphire at what all the fuss was about. There could see a group of girls staring right back at them with hearts in their eyes.

" Oh my gosh it's STARISH !" shouted a teenage girl.

" I could not believe it! It's really them !" shouted another teenage girl.

" Maybe we could shake their hands or get their autographs !" shouted another

" Oops looks like the cat's out of the bag! Come you guys time to get the heck out of here !" said Tomo as everyone quickly got the shopping bags and made a run for it to the car.

* * *

 ** _Sapphire's dorm room_**

Once everyone arrived, they got out of the car, into the dorms and inside Sapphire's room, once everyone helped to put Sapphire's new clothes in her wardrobe and say their goodnights and left Sapphire by herself in her room. After that Sapphire walked towards the study table and picked up her diary as she sat by a nearby chair, opening the book, there was a pen. She soon took the pen and began to write…

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today was a very strange day… .the first thing, I knew. I was at home in bed. And then next the thing I knew I'm in an anime world? What is going on ?! Not only that, but something was off… .how did I have angel wings? Is it because of the stars? I guess I'm stuck here, but I don't know how to get back home…..might as well think about it later… .._

* * *

Sapphire closed her diary and walked towards her new bathroom to get ready for tomorrow morning. A refreshing shower and brushed her teeth with her new toothbrush, slipped in her new nightgown and went to bed as the air condition's gentle breeze lulled her to sleep.

* * *

 **And that is all for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and like, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	7. Meet QUARTET NIGHT and the mission

**Sorry it took so long ! I had to do some corrections on my way. So on with the story and remember I do NOT own the anime Uta no prince-sama.**

 **Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **"** ** _Impure core taking "_**

 **A/N:** I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

 _?_

"It's so bright…."Sapphire thought to herself as she opened her eyes, finding it difficult to adjust to the sudden presence of light.

"Where am I?" She got up and looked around her.

"I see that you're finally awake…." a deep, calm voice took her by surprise.

"Who's that? I don't see anyone...where are you?" Sapphire asked

"I'm right in front of you, little one…."

At that very moment, Sapphire saw a jet-black snake, about half a meter long, curling itself around her right leg.

"It's okay, I won't eat you, I just want to talk…." it spoke

"Okay...what do want to talk about?"

" Well, I just wanted to know how you are adapting to your new world?"

"My new world? Are you the one behind all these? Did you send me to this world ?"

"Yes and no, it is not I who brought you here. My role is to guide you through your journey…"

" What journey?"

" You have been sent here to help the people in this world… "

"Help? But how ?"

" All you have to do is-"

" What ?!" But before Sapphire could say any more, she started seeing the sun's rays of morning.

* * *

 _Sapphire's dorm room_

" Come on Sapphire, you can't sleep forever ! It's already 7:30 ! " Tomo said as she shook the girl up from bed.

" Tomo-chan...it's too early…" Sapphire groaned as she covered the blankets over her head.

" Oh, I see….if that's how you want to act …."

Suddenly, Sapphire heard only silence. Till Tomo softly grabbed Sapphire by the ribs, causing Sapphire to jolt in surprise and start to giggle and laugh.

" Stop…..haheheha….it…!"

" Not till you get up."

" Fin-e….hehehe….I will….hahaha...s-o...please...hahah...sto-p! "

" Good."

As soon as Tomo got what she wanted to hear and stopped tickling the poor girl and said.

" Now go get brush your teeth and get dressed for breakfast."

" Yes, ma'am "

After that Tomo went out the door to meet up with the rest of the group. Soon Sapphire got up, and went towards the bathroom to fix herself and got dressed in a rainbow coloured hooded dress, of black shorts underneath and a pair of blue sneakers. And once she was done getting ready, she locked up her room door and when down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

* * *

 _The cafeteria_

" Ah ! Sapphire-chan good morning !" said Otoya brightly.

" M-morning…." Sapphire replied with a yawn.

" So how was your sleep ?"

" Well…."

" She slept well 's why I had a hard time waking her up…." Tomo cut in with a sly smile as Sapphire's face blushed a light pink.

"Tomo-chan! Don't tell them that! " Sapphire said embarrassed.

" Awww….that's soooo cute Sapphire's blushing !" said Natsuki.

After many friendly chats later, Nanami had announced something that catches Sapphire's attention.

" Um, guys I have something to say…."

" What is it Nanami ?" asked Otoya

"Shining, asked all of us to meet him tonight, but till then you guys have the day off, Tomo-chan and I have somethings to do."

" What time do you girls leave ?"

" After breakfast, but at least you can spend this time with Sapphire…" Nanami suggested.

" Yay ~~~! A play date with Sapphire !" says Natsuki excited.

" Sure I don't mind," says Sapphire with a little smile.

"Oh and since you're all free today and you help pick up QUARTET NIGHT from the airport ?" asked Nanami

" Of course, what time are they arriving ?" ask Masato after taking a sip of green tea.

" Hmmm….around 8:45 am."

" So, we'll have to wait another 45 minutes."

" Yes, so please make sure to be careful on your way."

" No problem, you can count on us Nanami." Said Otoya while showing one of his famous bright smiles towards Nanami.

"Oh boy, more romance scenes from none other than Uta no prince-sama." thought Sapphire as she took a sip of her morning tea, after her breakfast.

" Alright, I think it's time for Tomo-chan and me to get going. See everyone tonight. Bye!"

Once breakfast was done, STARISH and Sapphire got into the car as they drove towards the airport.

* * *

 _At the airport_

" WOW it's packed, and to think it's a Monday !" Otoya exclaimed as the airport was full of people, and oddly enough at the airport's arrival door there was an enormous crowd of girls.

" Quite Otoya you're in public, keep it down !" Tokiya reminded quietly.

" Oops sorry Tokiya."

" Are they on their way soon?" asked Natsuki puzzled.

" I would believe that it would be wise to wait here just so we don't get noticed," Masato suggested.

" I agree." said Tokiya

 _" So these is why the anime started in the evening it's because they had to pick QUARTET NIGHT from the airport ? Know I've seen it all."_ Sapphire thought with a smirk on her face, covered underneath her hoodie.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the crowd of girls started to get louder.

" His here! Girls, they're finally here! It's them QUARTET NIGHT ~!" said a girl in long hair.

"Ai! You're so cute !"

" Camus, marry me !"

" Ranmaru can I take a picture of you !?"

" Reiji I love you !"

As the crowd of girls started to get louder and louder, a familiar group of 4 men appeared .

The first that came too view was a very cheerful male with brown hair and shining grey eyes, he is also called the clown of the group, but he has his mature side of cheerful prankster is the senior of Otoya and Tokiya, Reiji Kotobuki.

The second was a not as cheerful instead he seems to be more interested in absorbing into his surroundings with his deep cyan eyes, he also had cyan blue shoulder-length hair, which was tied into one side up ponytail, it was none other than Ai Mikaze, the senior of Syo Kurusu and Natsuki Shinomiya.

Next one was well clearly annoyed about the noise that the girls are making, but tried to keep it from showing. He has much taller than the other two males, with his spiky silver hair and pale skin. While it appears that he seems to have heterochromatic eyes, it has been confirmed that his true eye color is silver, while the other is purple which is unusual in Sapphire's case. But this short tempered young man is Ranmaru Kurosaki, the senior of Masato Hijirikawa and Ren Jinguji.

Once QUARTET NIGHT was out of the arrival door, Reiji spotted Sapphire and the others fair quick and ran immediately to meet his juniors and their group with the rest of the group member walking behind him.

" Yo~! Otoyan and Toki did you miss me ?" Reiji asked playfully

" Yeah, we all did. So how was your concert tour ?" Otoya asked excitedly.

" It was super fun! Right guys?"

" It was normal." The other three answered at the same time.

" Awww...come on guys! Put more energy into it !"

" Hm? Oi, Jinguuji who's that ?" Ranmaru demanded.

" Hey, Ranmaru don't be mean. Ask nicely." Reiji pointed out.

" This young lady is actually our new junior. Her name is Sapphire." Masato introduced calmly. As he put a hand gently on Sapphire's head.

" Yay~! , we have a new junior ! When did Shining-san put her in the school at such a young age ?"

" Shining just asked us to teach her, but he also asked all of us to come to his office for a meeting this evening," Tokiya informed.

As the rest of the group continue to talk, Sapphire ignored it all, and just looked around the place. Till she could feel a pair of eyes observing her, turning her head to the right she saw a pair of cyan eyes in front of her. Normally people would find it shocking or surprising of how Ai could get so close without make a sound. But Sapphire didn't even show any of the two emotions and asked " What seems to be the problem Ai-senpai ?"

" Your name's Sapphire am I correct ? You are not in my database. So I must absorb you." Ai replied

" I'm a normal 8 year old what could possibly what to absorb? "

" Sapphire, age 8, our new junior. Data saved. But Sapphire how did know me name I don't remember introducing our names to you?"

" Let's just say I was well informed."

" I see."

"Can we get in the car? The fans are getting more and more annoying." Ranmaru complained.

" Okay, off to the car we go ~!" Reiji exclaimed

Soon everyone arrived at the Shining academy, QUARTET NIGHT had to go back to their shared to unpack. So it was just Sapphire with Starish setting in the living room. Suddenly as Sapphire was about to drink her afternoon tea, a familiar voice other than her's can be heard, _"Hello little one, how are things ?_ , " Sapphire tensed but soon relaxed after noticing the familiar voice and continued her tea. " _Oh, Mr. snake what do you want ?"_

 _"I'm here to tell you your purpose in this world. Since I was interrupted earlier."_

 _"Oh, yeah now I remember…..wait a minute how did you get inside my head?"_

 _"My role is guiding you to your mission, and so I think the most sensible way to communicate to you is by using your mind."_

 _"I see, so what exactly is my mission?"_

 _"Well… I bet you have already noticed the changes right? Of your body…."_

 _"You mean the wings?"_

 _"Yes, they are there to help protect your "seniors" "_

 _"Why? There seems to be nothing out of the ordinary."_

 _"That's where you're wrong little one, in the airport I sensed an unpleasant feeling of an impure core."_

 _"What in the world is that?"_

 _"It's when one's soul of happiness, has changed into a soul of endless darkness, which is called an impure core. And the only way to get rid of it is to sing the pure melody which you posses."_

 _"How do I do that?"_

 _"As your guide, I will let you know when an impure core is near. Your wings are made of endless steel that will help attack and defend. But I must warn you when an impure core has fully control over its owner you're going to have to trap the human and sing to him/her in order to purify the soul back to normal. The impure core will come out of the possessed one in a shape of a solid sphere, the you have too-"_

 _"Whoa, wait a minute. First off why do I have to only protect STARISH & QUARTET NIGHT ? Why not others?"_

 _"Because, they possess great power of pure melody that attracts a lot of impure core users, which is very much like a single flower being surrounded by a mod of honey bees."_

 _"Yikes, and why am I involved?"_

 _"Because it is your mission is to protect STARISH & QUARTET NIGHT and collect all of the interfering impure cores if you collect about 100% of the impure cores and you can be teleport back to your world, sound good?"_

 _"Is that really the only way back home?"_

 _"But of course, how else is it that you are in this world in the first place?"_

 _"Good point."_

 _"Alright then ,since explaining your mission is out off the way I will take my leave now. Your real journey begins tomorrow….but don't hesitate to call me if you need help with anything unusual. Oh, and one more thing do NOT tell anyone about this, alright ?"_

 _"Alright, bye."_

Once Sapphire felt the snake's presents gone. She puts her empty tea cup down and gave out a small sigh. After some time Sapphire could hear a quiet footsteps that echoed the halls, till the doors burst open with Reiji and announced cheerfully " Hey, guys we have new song we want to show you guys want to listen~ ?"

" A new song ?" Syo asked

" Yep."

" We thought that we should show you first to get any pointers for it, and a bonus it could be a lesson for Sapphire-chan." Before Sapphire could speak, Reiji lifted Sapphire bridal style, but Sapphire pretested with a pink blush across her face, and soon stopped as Reiji placed her in between Natsuki and Cecil on the couch facing QUARTET NIGHT in dance positions as they start to their perform new song, which Sapphire remembered almost immediately that it was their next hit song " The dice are cast."

 _"Looks like this is the opening of the anime, meaning the real journey begins…*sigh* why can't I just go home ?"_ Sapphire thought to herself.

* * *

 **And that is the end hope you review and like! See you till the next chapter!**


	8. The games begin & repeated revolutions

**Hey, guys any chapter updated, you know the drill anime do not belong to me and stuff. Anyway on to the story!**

 **Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **"** ** _Impure core taking "_**

 **A/N:** I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

Finally, the time has come to see Shining in his office for his announcement. And Sapphire had to go along at the moment since the rest of the guys decided to welcome Nanami back of course, because Tomo-chan came back earlier and texted everyone that Nanami will be working a bit late, so she's already waiting in Shining's office. Before Sapphire could open the door, she saw Nanami walking with an excused face. " _The guys probably went too far on their "welcome back" greeting like always_." She thought so she decided to call to her.

" Hey, Nanami," Sapphire called till Nanami spotted Sapphire up ahead.

" Ah, Sapphire-chan did you just arrive too?" Nanami asked

" Yep, and I guess the guys went too far on their "welcome back" greetings am I right ?"

" Eh? How did you know?"

" I had a feeling, and besides they told me before they left the living room this evening."

" I see…"

As Sapphire opened the door for them, Tomo-chan greeted them with a warm hug.

"Nanami! Sapphire!"

" Tomo-chan? How was work?"

" I just came back from the office and I came by a shop with some cakes, let's eat them together." Said Tomo showing us the perfectly wrapped paper bag.

" Thanks" Thanked Nanami with a sweet smile

"Thanks, Tomo-chan" Sapphire thanked soon after

Soon the guys came in.

" Sorry, we're late." Tokiya apologised

" No way guys made it on tim-" Before Sapphire could finish her sentence, the power went out. As suddenly heroic or villain like laugh echoed the room. Everyone tried to look for the one responsible for the heavy laughter, but Sapphire didn't move obviously not impressed for she knew that source of proud laughter belonged to Saotome Shining, well _duh_ who else?

" This again?" Tomo-chan questioned

Nanami hand out both hands as she caught petal " Cherry blossoms?"

Then everyone looked up at the direction of the source of laughter, Saotome Shining with a black cape, was of course above his desk and standing on a high window ledge as it opens the wind showered him with cherry blossoms slowly floating gently to the floor of where he stands. Once he had everyone's attention he voiced boomed " Ladies and gentlemen !"

and jumps in a straight line with drumrolls and soon stops as he started to fall, which soon stopped causing him to land a meter or two off the ground with a single transparent wire line which was tied around his waist, was now visible to the naked eye.

" So it was the president…" Tomo-chan sighed at their stun pulling president.

To make things more surprising or weird in Sapphire's case, as a small source of light which revived a sparkling pair of two recognisable teachers was a very happy Ringo and a very irritated Ryuuya, as they dramatically flowed down with pure white angel wings. That's when Sapphire thought _Oh, I see where they got the costumes idea this time inspired by me…._

" Even though it's night time, Good morning ~!"

" Ringo- sensei, Hyuga-sensei." said their names in shock Nanami

As they both landed safely on the ground, Shining's wire riled up a bit causing him to stand in mid-air, " Everyone's here, so… I have an important announcement !" at the end of that statement the lights back on, along with the transparent wire disappearing to who knows where.

" An important announcement ?" asked Syo confused

" I'm sure you know, but the International Sports Festival is coming up. The SUPER. STAR. SPORTS ! Or Triple S, for short." Hyuga-sensei explained

" And also the world's favourite tournament is being held in Japan this year." Ringo cut in with a smile.

" So one of the host nation's artists begin the opening ceremony each year."

" The opening ceremony is also broadcasted simultaneously around the means the whole world will be watching"

" We will submit as candidates are … Kotobuki Reiji! Kurosaki Ranmaru! Makaze Ai! And Camus! These four! In other words... QUARTET NIGHT! Finally, Miss Nanami..." Shining said with a serious face.

" Y-yes sir." Nanami nervously exclaimed

" I want you to write...QUARTET NIGHT's song."

" What ?"

As if speck of the devil the so-called QUARTET NIGHT who just came inside the room stood proudly before them. " I told you kiddo. Still is who you grow up." Reiji said playfully and gently tapped Nanami's nose and in response blushed, Sapphire had to turn away since she isn't interested in Reiji's playful flattering.

" Um…." Nanami sounded out. But Reiji just smiled and said " Anyway we're counting on you." and gave a signature wink.

" Yes...I look forward to working with you."

Once that was said Shining announced " That is all, important announcement is over !" and disappeared once more through a secret passage hidden in the walls. After a minute of silence, the others start to congratulate her.

" Haruka, that's great !" Tomo said with a smile

" Nanami, you can do it" Otoya cheered

" We're rooting for you." Natsuki encouraged

" Okay, I'll do my best !" Nanami responded with now a bit of confidence.

* * *

After dismissing everyone, Sapphire decided to go back to her room. Till she remembered, that in the anime the guys would be on the roof in a group discussion. So instead of walking to bed she went right under the group on the roof while hiding beside a window and listened to their conversation.

" Singing at the Triple S opening ceremony must be amazing," said Cecil with great curiosity.

" I've been watching since I was a kid, but the opening song is always exciting," said Otoya eye glittering from his childhood memory.

" Yeah. The event is about the athletes, but the song's just as important." Syo complained.

" A simultaneous world board…." Ren said in wonder.

" It could be a world debut," Tokiya added.

" That's wonderful for Haru-chan and the upperclassmen," Natsuki said cheering them on.

" Indeed. I hope we can achieve that someday." Masato wondered.

" When ?" asked Cecil

" When's the next one?"

" What?" Syo said in confusion

" I'd like to sing at the next Triple S."

" Cesshi, another country's hosting the next can't perform. " Ren pointed out.

"Then when will our "someday" be ?" asked Cecil

Then everything was silent, Sapphire thought it was time to go to bed. Till she heard several footsteps coming her way. Thinking quickly she hid between the curtains and steaded still as possible. After hearing the footsteps run about a few meters away from her, as Sapphire pulled open the curtains, she heard Otoya call Nanami's name. As Sapphire turned her head the guys and Nanami ran towards Shinings office. So she jogged behind them, as Nanami's cry of shock fading away in the halls. Once everyone was inside the room, Sapphire listened through the door.

" President !" They said as the boys arrived.

" What do you want ?" Shining asked, Sapphire on the hand smirked knowing what Tokiya will request.

" Will you enter STARISH in the Triple S ?" Tokiya requested. There was a moment of silence till Ren spoke.

" At first we thought we'd perform someday." He explained

" But there is no now." said Masato finishing Ren's point.

" We won't get a second chance." exclaimed Syo with his face overflowing with excitement.

" We want the entire world to hear us sing," said Natsuki adding on to the request.

" We want to perform." said Otoya

" Our someday is now," says Cecil not too far behind.

" Is that all?" Shining questioned as if not impressed. Silence till Sapphire heard a pair of footsteps going further inside the room, till it stopped.

" I can't enter you into the Triple S," Shining answered, there were some gasps of disbelief in the answer.

" Do you know what it means to enter the Triple S ?" Shining questioned.

" Well…." Tokiya said hesitance in his voice.

" B-but we…." Before Syo could protest, Shining took a sharp turn and posed as he said one more of his well thought out plans.

" Revolution !" He said in a loud voice.

After multiple questioned revolutions later. Shining spook again, " Revolution, is a time of change!"

" Time of change ?" says Syo in confusion

" STARISH is doing very well right now. But an idol must never be satisfied, he must keep trying, trying and trying.I've come up with a plan to help you do that. My plan is…..I call it….Cross Unit! " explained Shining coming to a conclusion.

" Cross-unit ?" ask everyone

" The seven of you will form new units," Shining explained further.

" Who will be in our groups?" asked Masato

" Tell us," said Cecil anxious

" Your cross-unit will be…." Soon again pregnant silence filled the room.

"Your groups are….." Everyone was on edge, but Sapphire was trying her best not to laugh knowing what's about to happen next.

" Give me a minute!" Everyone let out a sigh of disappointment.

On the other side of the door Sapphire, smiles wider and casually leans on the big oak door and thought " _So, it looks like I have to tell Shining his winning cross-unit groups. Well then, let the games begin._ "

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for another chapter, till then please be patient and leave your reviews~!**


	9. Traitors & Trip to the beach

**Sorry for the wait I had to write a long chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **"** ** _Impure core taking "_**

 **A/N:** I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

Once Shining dismissed STARISH and Nanami for the night, Sapphire hide behind the doors so that no one saw her. She soon heard a pair of footsteps come her way and once the door closed, making her face Shining. Shining stood facing Sapphire and said " Miss Sapphire, would like to tell me about the cross-unit groups ?" he asked.

So Sapphire explained " The first cross unit would be Natsuki- senpai and Otoya- senpai, the second will be Masato-senpai and Tokiya-sempai and lastly would be Cecil-senpai, Ren-senpai and Syo-senpai. For the song events, I'll leave it up to you."

" Hmmmm…..yes this will, do. Miss Sapphire, you may leave and STARISH & QUARTET NIGHT will be taking a three hour trip to the beach for a summer shoot and you will be staying there for a few days." Shining informed leading Sapphire out the door. After exiting the office. She walked back to her room.

* * *

 _Sapphire's room._

Once Sapphire got in her room, Leo greeted her back home with a joyful meow.

" Hey, Leo I'm home. Have you been good?" replied Sapphire as she stroked Leo's head.

" Meow~" Leo responded.

Smiling on the answer, she walked towards her diary and decided to write what happened today.

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today I had one of those weird dreams, but it turned out to be a black snake telling me that I have to fight stuff called impure cores to open a portal back home. Well on the bright I was able to see QUARTET NIGHT in person and gave Shining the cross-unit groups. All that's left, is to wait and see how they turned out._

* * *

After putting the finishing touches on her dairy, Sapphire looked at her clock.

" 8:30, huh? Might as well take a shower then." Sapphire exclaimed as she made her way towards the bathroom. Once she was done getting ready for bed, said goodnight to Leo and slept waiting to greet the next morning.

The next morning, Sapphire felt someone calling and shaking her up, she could tell by the voice it wasn't Tomo-chan, but it was Natsuki-senpai instead.

" Sapphire time to get up or we'll be late for the trip to the beach," Natsuki said as he kept gently shaking her awake. With a small yawn from the bed, Sapphire finally got up.

"Natsuki-senpai, do I need to pack anything or what should I wear?" Sapphire asked still sleepy.

" Well, we pack everything you'll need for the trip in this cute little kitty 't it cute ~? I picked it myself. " Natsuki said proudly showing Sapphire her bag.

" Thank you very much Natsuki-senpai. I like it ." Sapphire thanked, flashing Natsuki a sleepy smile.

" Your welcome, Sapphire-chan. Oh, and before I forget we leave at 9:00, so will meet at the main enters we'll be we there will be no dress code, but I think something suitable to wear on the beach. Well, then I'm off, see you~. " When Natsuki left, Sapphire got ready for the day, once she got to the wardrobe she wore a grey ruffle love dress, blue jean shorts and a pair of blue flip-flops. But before she could tie her hair, it was already 8:30. She quickly ran out the door, but she paused for a moment and remembered that she kept a sack of marshmallows during her first outing with the guys, so since there will be a fire in the anime. Might as well enjoy the marshmallows there. As she ran packing everything and at the same time tying her hair in a messy ponytail, she manages to make it on time as the car just arrived.

" I…..made...it !" Sapphire said in between large breaths.

" And just in time to, little lady," said Ren

" Sapphire-chan your hair's a mess want me to fix it for you in the car ?" asked Masato.

" Sure, thanks, Masato-senpai," Sapphire replied.

During the car ride, it was kind embarrassing, awkward and loads of fun, in Sapphire's opinion. Having to set on Masato's lap as he gentle ties her hair was so embarrassing that her face turned fifty shades of think that it couldn't get any worse Ren teased her about it,and of course she punched him on the arm as punishment of most awkward moment was the silencee in the car that surprisingly lasted at least one hour, after Sapphire got back to her original set which was at the back window seat next to Otoya who was obviously uncomfortable of the silence. And the most fun moment was when Otoya couldn't take the silence anymore and took out his phone and earphones but before turning his music on, he heard Sapphire let out a sigh as he saw her stare at the blue sky. With a smile, Otoya tapped Sapphire's shoulder grabbing her attention he passed her an earpiece, and asked if she wanted to listen to some tunes and Sapphire accepted with a simple "sure". In choosing the song, Otoya finally found one suitable for them to listen to, but what he didn't know was that the song does excites in Sapphire's world, in which she could perfectly remember the song title just by listening to the instrumental entry.

The title of the song was "WAVE- by reol × kradness" after the entrance music Sapphire couldn't take it anymore, and sang to the music, soon Otoya also sang to the music making a duet which made all of the members in the car stop in what they were doing just to listen to their little song. Since Natsuki and Syo found it fun and decided to join in the song, soon not long after everyone was singing the song in perfect harmony. Without even realizing that they have finally arrived at their destination the beach.

* * *

 _Lyrics- reol × kradness 【れをる × くらっどねす】- WAVE, by reol × kradness. **( I DO NOT OWN IT.)**_

 _machigaete uchuu owatte_

 _aoshingou wa itsumodoori_

 _tonde mata tomatte_

 _mata tobi souda_

 _kokoro konekuto_

 _kodaijin to koi shita_

 _mousou korekuto_

 _kazeki tekina romansu_

 _ha~an_

 _yume ni odoru no_

 _tsuki no akari ga boku o tsutsunde_

 _narihibiku oto karada o nomikonde iku_

 _mou osoreru koto o kanjinai kurai no_

 _mabushi sa ni ima_

 _kokoro o nerawa rete iru no_

 _mawaru mawaru sekai wa_

 _kanagaete mita tomatte_

 _akashingou wa nerai doori_

 _nigetakute subette_

 _mata nige souda_

 _hiraki nekusuto_

 _uchuujin to SKYPE_

 _mousou surekuto_

 _denpa teki na romansu_

 _ha~an_

 _yoru ni nemuru no_

 _tsuki no akari ga boku o tsutsunde_

 _narihibiku oto karada o mata madowa seru_

 _mou abareru koto o wasure chau kurai no_

 _mabushi sa ni ima_

 _kokoro o nerawa rete iru no_

 _semaru semaru mirai wa_

 _ha~an_

 _yume ni odoru no_

 _ashita no koe ga boku o sasotte_

 _narihibiku oto mirai o nurikate iku_

 _mou todomaru koto o yurusanai kurai no_

 _mabushi sa ni ima_

 _kokoro o nerawa rete iru no_

 _mawaru mawaru sekai kara_

 _mieru mieru mirai_

 _rarara rara rara_

 _rarara rara rara_

 _rarara rara rara_

 _rarara rara rara_

* * *

" The ocean, it's the ocean !" Syo shouted excitedly as he was the first to get out the car and high five the sky, " How exciting!" shouted Otoya running right behind Syo. " H-hey wait for me !" said Sapphire not far behind the cheerful duo.

As everyone arrived the beach sands, Sapphire looked around her surroundings, Otoya and Syo still running along the beach waters, Natsuki seems to be obsessing a little crab and picking up some seashells and as for Tokiya, Ren, Cecil and Masato they decided to be under palm trees instead. Once everything was seemed to be ordinary, Sapphire when back into the shade to get a cape out of her bag till she heard Masato ask.

" Aijima, you going into the water ?"

" I don't like water," Cecil replied.

" What are they doing? We're not here to play," said Tokiya a little annoyed.

" Icchi, are you trying not to burn ?" Ren asked with a smile on his face.

" N-not really."

" Really ?"

Getting tired of the conversation Sapphire continued her search for her hat, till she saw something move in her bag, she was about to think that it was just her imagination till a little meow was heard. Quickly Sapphire stuffed though her hand towards the sound and gently grabbed what she was looking for by the scruff.

" Meow~," said the little stowaway.

" L-Leo ?! What are you doing here ?" Sapphire quietly shouted hoping that nobody heard her.

" Mrew?" Leo replied in confusion tilting its head cutely.

 _"Hmmm, I guess I could till hide you in the bag. But what will the guys say if they see you?"_ Sapphire thought worried, then she had an idea. After making some place in her bag and placed Leo in the centre of all items like a little nest. Once she was done, she carefully put Leo and inside and hoped that it doesn't make any noise. After a short stretch at the beach, they took a bus to get to the beach house where they will stay with QUARTET NIGHT during the summer shooting. Where they were first greeted by Ringo- sensei, Hyuga-sensei and of course QUARTET NIGHT who were each probably the script for today.

" Good morning~!" greeted Ringo with a wink.

" I take that everyone's here, so let me get to the point. Just so you know there are three purposes for this two-day shoot." Hyuga explained.

" The first reason is next month's shining TV! Luxury Resort For Love special. We're recording for the variety segment for the show."

" The next reason is on next year's calendar. In between these, you'll be doing individual shoots and interviews."

" Remember to check your individual schedules." Ringo lightly reminded.

After many senior and junior encouragements and comments later. Syo asked, " And the third reason?"

Ringo just smiled and walked towards Sapphire and put his hands on her shoulders " The third reason is that Sapphire-chan has the honour of joining her seniors ~! Now isn't that fun Sapphire -chan ?! You get to be to get dressed by professional for the first time !" Sapphire's face paled after hearing the word dress up. Don't get her wrong she loved clothes and all but, being dressed up professionals and being relieved to the public is kinda all of a sudden and to make things worse, she dislikes when a camera doesn't give her any space. So Sapphire decided to make an excuse so that she could escape, " Ummm….how about, I stay here instead? I wanted to explore the place anyway." she explained as she slowly walked backwards.

But before she could turn around, a hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder and turned her around looking at a new face and I mean really never seen before face in her life, she was pretty sure she wasn't in the anime at all. The person looks to be a mature woman in her early 30s, she looked the same height as Tomo-chan, her hair was dyed dark purple which was tied with a pair of chopsticks which held messy bun into place which showed her. She wore a torn black jeans, on her waist a leather pouch full of scissors and mini hairspray cans, a red skull t-shirt with hearts shaped eyes and a pair of light brown combat boots. At first Sapphire was taken aback by the glare she was given, because by the look on that woman's face she had black eye hanging from her eyes that looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and it gives the aura of ' you dare touch me and you die' type stare with her deep brown eyes. They both stared at each other like stupid people for a moment, till Ringo interrupted and gave off a smile.

" Come on, Rose-chan that's not nice to glare at Sapphire-chan. You're scaring yourself."

And as by magic, Rose's face looked as if they just stopped from spacing out and switched into a whole new persona, that is completely different from the fact that she was doing just a moment ago.

" Sorry sweetie, my mind was la la land. My name is Rose and I will be doing your hair and dress from now on~!" said Rose with a hand out for a handshake while she smiled toward Sapphire. Not being rude she accepted the friendly gesture and shook her hand.

" Um….it's nice to see you too? But I'm not going shoot so…" trying again to escape from the punk stylist.

" But I don't think so…," said Rose with a dark smile and easily lifted a shocked Sapphire into her arms

" H-hey what are you doing ?!" Sapphire asked

" Just getting ready for today's shoot miss Sapphire."

" I said, I want to. Guys help me out."

" Sorry, Sapphire-chan no can do~!" Ringo said with a sweet smile.

Sapphire's face paled before she could say anymore cries for help, Rose started to carrying her to the dressing room to get ready for the first shooting of the day, as she saw some of her senpai's happily wave at her, some tried to stop giggling and some just stayed the same. Feeling betrayed Sapphire cried out at the top of her lungs " Traitors !" she yelled as she was lead by Rose to the dressing room with Leo still in her bag placed gently on her stomach who was peacefully purring.

* * *

 **Okay~ That is it for this chapter I hoped you enjoyed the chapter~! Reviews, please ! And Thank YOU~!**


	10. Children & first core

**Sorry, guys that it took soooooooo~ long ! I had to do some stuff that was very urgent. So here is the next chapter of the story~!**

 **P.s, I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME UTA NO PRINCE SAMA AND THE SONGS THAT I USE IN THIS STORY.**

 **Reviews: Sorry ~! I forgot to add this little detail. Ahem, THANK YOU to those who have reviewed to this story. It made me feel so happy to see that people have taken the time to read my fan fiction. I highly appreciate it VERY much. And also to the person to have reviewed to me till this very chapter, I'm highly grateful to your reviews. You know who you are so Thank you and enjoy this chapter. ( I knew I forgot to add something.)**

 **Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **"** ** _Impure core taking "_**

 **A/N:** I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

After being taken to the dressing room, Sapphire looking at her pouted face in mirror as she sat quietly, while watching Rose do the final touches on her clothes and hair.

" There it's done! And it looks great on you if I do say so myself." Exclaimed Rose. Sapphire stopped pouting and looked at her outfit. Rose gave her a simple grey hooded T-shirt, a pair of star patterned pumpkin pants, and classic black and white striped sneakers. Over that is a blue apron with a paw print of the front.

" Your first shot is with Reiji's team with the kids isn't that cute~?"

" Yeah, sure, lucky me."

"Aw~! Come on don't be like tha-" But before Rose could finish her sentence there was a knock on the door.

" What is it?" Rose called

" Um, I been asked for the assistance of head stylist Rose ?" said a voice. Rose rose from her stool and opened the door. Sapphire just continued looking at her reflection as Rose talked, till Sapphire heard the snake's voice. " _An impure core is nearby be alert_." Sapphire stiffened, but looked around the room.

 _"Where is it?_ ," She asked in her thoughts.

 _"It's right behind you, quickly before they change the possessed turns into their true form, you have at least 1 hour and 30 mins, since the core seems to have just possessed her body_ ."

Immediately Sapphire turned towards the door and there she saw a dark clearly visible right next Rose. Since Sapphire read a lot of mangas and anime, she knew that she was the only one who could see this auras and the normal eyes what seems to be the end of their women's discussion, Rose turned around with a smile.

" Hey, Sapphire guess what we have good news."

" We?"

" Yep, this girl right here will be helping me with your wardrobe too but only for this shot, since she's here for her first part-time job. But hey, like they say two heads are better than one," said Rose with a toothed smile as Sapphire took a good look at the woman has long blond hair which was tied into a single braid, she was wearing orange summer dress tied with a ribbon in the middle. But Sapphire could have sworn that her blue eyes, just turned black for a moment and returned back to its normal colour.

" My name is Kiko, It's a pleasure in working with you ." said the blond woman taking a small bow.

" No please, the pleasure is mine. And I too am glad in working with you," responded Sapphire with respect, to make her not suspicious.

" Everyone, I need the actors and their junior on set now!" yelled the Director.

" Y-yes, thanks for the warning," said Rose in response as she yet again carried shocked Sapphire in her arms and dashed towards the set.

" Hurry up, Kiko-chan you don't want to be late for the shooting!" yelled Rose while.

" I'm coming just give me a moment to lock the door." Kiko yelled back

" 'Kay" Rose responded in the distance as she already exited the dressing room quarters. As Kiko double checked the halls to make sure that no one's there. Once the coast was clear, Kiko let off an evil toothed smile **" So this is the guardian of the melody?! Hehehe….don't make me laugh."** as she eyes turned into bloodshot red. **" Oh well, at least I get to enjoy the guardians life force later of course, I just can't wait."** she said licking her lips,as she walked her way towards Rose and the rest of the crew with her features back to normal as if nothing happened.

* * *

Everything in the shoot when smoothly so far, but Sapphire was staying close to Otoya, Tokiya and Reiji as close as possible. Since Kiko seems to be in the staffs tent, smiling. She was so concentrated in keeping an eye on her, she forgot all about the stares that she was receiving by the little boys and girls.

" Ne, onee-chan?" said one of the little girls.

" Y-yes?" Sapphire said giving the girl her attention.

" Why do you carry that bag all the time? Don't you get tired?" she asked innocently.

Before Sapphire could answer there was a meow that interrupted her. And of course, the children heard it.

" Hey did guys heard that? Her bag just meowed !" said a boy

" Ah! Onee-chan you have a kitty ?!" said another child

" I want to see the cute kitty, please?!" said the girl sweetly

"Um…" Unsure of how to handle the situation she felt a hand on her shoulder, Sapphire looked up to find a happy Reiji with a smile.

" Why not Sapphire-chan, I bet your kitty cat is very cute~ Right kids? Who wants to see the cute little kitty?"

" WE DO !" shouted the children with all smiles and looking at Sapphire at their wide eyes of excitement.

With a defeated sigh, Sapphire gently put her bag down and took out a small sized furball. The children were puzzled by the sudden shape, Sapphire giggled and gently stroked the living creature. The furball started to uncurl itself and purred as it nuzzled to it's master's gentle touches. The children looked in awe and stayed still in glittering eyes of excitement. Slowly putting Leo down to play with the children, she noticed that Kiko started to move from her set and started to walk out off the set.

" _What are you doing little one!? Your wasting time only 1 hour left! Hurry!"_ Shouted the snake.

 _" I'm trying to think of something,but the child's will be in danger."_

 _"Think faster!"_

As Sapphire finally thought of a excuse and she ran towards Tokiya.

" Tokiya-senpai, I have to go to the little girl's room." She said.

" Alright. But be sure to come back, we can take it from here."

" Thanks, be back in a second."

* * *

Running fast Sapphire was able to track down Kiko at the back of the kindergarten, which would be a good place to settle things once for all. But to be safe Sapphire blocked the only entrance and exit which lead both of them to a dead end. Preparing in fighting stance Sapphire felt a warm light on her back and her wings appeared already turned into steel, which unfolded shielding the blocked area.

" Kiko-san, I believe this the end of the line for you. If that really is your real name," said Sapphire

 **" Hehehe...of course, it is my sweet little girl, but not since after I have possessed her soul~"**

" Release her and one gets hurt."

 **" Oh, I will release her…,"** Kiko said as she gave off a fox grin and transformed as her dark aura surrounded her.

 _"What !? No way….she's transforming? Hey! I thought you said that she has 1 hour left before she's in true form!,"_ Sapphire thought.

" _She does, but it seems like, the core is impatient. It's going into its substitute form. But be careful."_ The snake informed her.

After the transformation, Kiko's hair was now dark brown, on her head were two black insect antennae are visible on her head, her lower back has a bee's abdomen with a knife like stinger at the end,she was now wearing a yellow tight shirt, a pair of black shorts, black stilettos.

 **"Now then, how about a little girl to girl talk~?"**

Sapphire smirked " Sure, I would love too."

Kiko flew 1 meter up by using her bee like wings and summoned a swarm of army bees, ready for attack. Sapphire decided to make the first attack and launched feathers, which was able to kill some bees.

 **" Not bad~But what happens if you face the queen~?"** She said as Kiko flew towards with her stinger aiming at Sapphire's heart. But She blocked it without a sweat as the stinger was stopped but her huge wings wrapped around her body. Which resulted in a huge noise of clashing metal.

 **" Now this is _fun_ I can't remember the last time someone was able to stop my stinger."**

Sapphire smirked, " Good because I'm about to take your core, you stupid bee." In a split second, Kiko was slammed into the wall. And was pinned into place with steel feathers on her shirt, shorts and including her wings. Kiko tried to free herself, but the more she forces her way out, the more the feathers dig deeper into the cement wall. So escaping isn't the option.

 **" Alright~I'll stay put. Minions how about you show our guest the royal treatment~?"**

Without realizing Sapphire was swarmed with bees, all falling in at the same time aiming with their stingers, Sapphire winched in pain as some managed to give her little cuts on her legs and arms and man it hurts ! while she finally shields her body with her wings. _"Hey, snake a little help or a tip in using my powers would nice."_ Said Sapphire using her inner voice.

 _"Okay, I already know what to do but I need you to pluck out one of your feathers and repeat after me **" Hear me, Heaven above for I'm the guardian of light, hear my beading and be my live offering evil sprite !"** Hurry !, you have 30 more mins to finish the job."_

Taking a deep breath, Sapphire plucked one of her feathers, closed her eyes constructed. All the bees stopped attacking as a circle of light appeared under her as she chanted _" Hear me, Heaven above for I'm the guardian of light, hear my beading and be my live offering evil sprite !"_ There was a burst of light, as the feather took the form of a sword twice her size with the design of a cross in the middle with a wing at the handle. Kiko was shocked this time, seeing her face change expression. Sapphire knew she has the upper hand know.

Kiko gritted her teeth **" ATTACK !"** she commented, the bees begin to close in, but Sapphire didn't flinch. Instead she did a light swing of her holy sword, Kiko stared in shock as hundreds and hundreds of her bee army collapse to the ground like useless dolls. Finally making her way to the queen bee.

With no other options left, Kiko started to plead " No...please...don't kill me….I'm an innocent woman...remember ?" Hoping Sapphire would fall for it.

Sapphire looked at the possessed Kiko with the coldest glare she could do, sending shivers down Kiko's spine and said. " Please, you think that would be fooled, by a pathetic face like that ? Get out my sight, you impure soul." Before Kiko could a sharp was stabbed into her chest, in pain she shouted **" NO ! IT CAN'T BE ! IM THE QUEEN! THE QUEEN ! I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS !"** Sapphire just ignored the impure core's cry of agony. " Well you should have thought about that, before you control Kiko's body."Sapphire replied not caring for the core.

" _Good now sing something, it's the only way to end this."_ The snake informed again.

" _Yeah I know, it's time finish this."_ Taking a deep breathe Sapphire closed her eyes as she sang a soothing melody.

After her singing Sapphire opened her eyes, everything was back to normal. Kiko's sleeping body was back to normal, the stab wound healed, her sword was gone, the bees on the floor disappeared as while as her steel feathers that held Kiko in place, soon started to dissolve as well, and finally, her cuts and bruises start to heal.

Leaving the area completely spotless, before leaving Sapphire spotted a purple marble on the floor. " _That's it, little one. The core, quickly eat it and get out of there."_

Sapphire picked up the marble and looked at it in disbelief, " _Wait ?, I'm supposed to eat this ?! But why ?_ " she heard a sigh in her head.

 _"Because if you don't eat it you won't be able to have the power to teleport home and the core will regain it's power again, which will cause more work for us. "_ With a sigh, she knew at this point she had no other choice _._

 _"Ok, fine, I'll eat it. But I hope it doesn't kill me."_ Putting the core in her mouth and swallowing it, Sapphire made a face and said in her mind," Urk !? _Gross! it has no flavour!_ "

The snake replied, _Hey, at least it's better than having flavour, right?_ , Sapphire stayed silent for a while, _"True_."

 _"Now that the mess is cleaned up, time to see how much percent of power you got from the core."_

Sapphire got excited, as she listens for her to the results for her hard work. _"And you scored 1 % and you have 99% more to go."_ Sapphire just froze in disbelief, " _1% ?! I nearly got my ass whooped, got stung by possibly hundreds and thousands of bees and wasted an hour in finally defeating it, and you're telling me that I only got 1% !?"_ said Sapphire pissed _. "Calm down, no one said it was an easy job. But at least when you go back to your world it's all worth it."_

 _" I guess if you have it that way. "_ Sapphire replied, _"But I'm only doing this to go home safely."_

* * *

After running back, she heard the children's cry in fear. Quickly, she saw probably one of Kiko's minions flying round the children who were running around in fear. She was able to spot Leo hissing at the bee as he tried to protect the small crowd behind him. Before the Sapphire could swoop in to save them, the bee was about to sting a girl with red hair pigtails. But Reiji swooped down and caught the bee with his fedora, saving the day. Sapphire just leaned against a wall and smile, of course, this happened as well in the anime plot, she almost forgot. After hearing they're saying their goodbye to the bee. She realized that the bee was flying in her direction with its stinger showing, wasting no time Sapphire threw a steel feather from her wings and spare the bee right through the thorax. Finally knowing that the coast was clear of danger, her wings disappeared. Sapphire turned around to face the bee, watching it fade into dust along with her steel feather. Once it was completely dissolved, she ran back to her group.

" Ahh! , Onee-chan welcome back !" greeted the girl who almost got stang earlier.

" Yeah, I'm back." she replied with a smile.

" Hey, Sapphire-chan you got a cut on your face." Otoya noticed as it started to bleed. Shocked Sapphire touched her cheek and looked there was indeed a cut on her face.

" Here I have a band-aid for it, I'll help you put it on."

Staying still, Otoya carefully applied the bandage on Sapphire's cut and gave a small peck on her cheek as he chanted " Pain, pain please go away." Sapphire was shocked on feeling a pair of lips on her cheek, which caused her to blush.

" What-!?" was all she could say in shock.

" Hehe...It's a get well spell that I learned when I was a child." Otoya explained with a toothed smile.

Tokiya sighed from his roommate's innocence. " Anyways, how did you get such a cut ?"

" Um...after going to the little girl's room, I heard the children's screaming and I ran since as I got worried while running I ignored the tree branches that I knocked into and probably got cut there." Sapphire lied, hoping that Tokiya bought her story. Tokiya brought a hand up and massaged the bridge of his nose. " At least be careful next time." He replied with a hint of worry in his tone. Sapphire smiled that he cares about her safety.

" Now that's over, why not let all of us hug Sapphire to get well everyone?" Reiji replied.

" WE WILL !" shouted Otoya and the children.

" W-wait…I..."

But before Sapphire could protest any further, she was tackled by hugs from all of the children, Otoya-senpai, Reiji-senpai and even Leo ( who was on top her head.), feeling proud she hugged them back and looked as Tokiya-senpai was smiling in the distance. After giving everyone candy and packing things up after the shoot and saying their final goodbyes to the children, they got back into the car and drove them home. As they got Sapphire ready for the next shot, looked out of her car seat. She smiled happily as she stroked Leo's soft fur as he sleeps soundly. And re-thought, " _Oh well, I guess I might protect the people here in this world as well, while I'm at it. It's my job here after all, as their guardian._ " She thought happily as she lightly started to drift off to sleep, as she could only hear the car engine purr.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter until next time~! Do forget to do Reviews as well~!**


	11. Afternoon walk & Rain showers

**Hey~! Mina ! I'm SO SORRY about the LATE update, I have just so much work to do...you know since it's the end of the year and stuff...but I'll be able to update during this coming holidays! So...Yay ~! Alright, that's out of the way on with the show!**

 **Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **"** ** _Impure core taking "_**

 **A/N:** I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

 _That afternoon_

After the fight with Kiko, who has forgotten about the whole fight, and successfully taking her first shooting with Reiji's team. Sapphire thought that an afternoon walk is what she needs right now, good thing that she also didn't really need to change her outfit, but she obviously removed the kindergarten apron off beforehand. During the drive to their next shooting spot, Ranmaru suddenly decided to get out of the car for a walked off to a town, obviously the camera crew protested first but soon gave up because of Ranmaru's stubbornness, the director finally thought that it was a good idea as well for them to explore the area as the cameramen started to film during their walk.

Sapphire observed that the town street it wasn't so crowded, but the people were staring of course. The town buildings weren't as modern as the buildings that she sees near the academy, but it gives off a basic anime setting, which she thinks is nice and peaceful too. Compared to what she fought a few hours ago, Sapphire stopped as she shook her head " _No, no, no, I need to stay focused."_ She gently slapped both her cheeks and continued to walk behind Ren and Masato.

" The weather's perfect for a walk." Masato complimented as he looked around the town's peaceful streets.

" It sure is nice to get out of the car and walk around for a change," Ren added.

Ranmaru just stayed silent not talking at all to them, as Sapphire still walking behind them.

" Um, Ran-chan ?" said Ren trying to pick up the conversation back up again.

" Kurosaki-san, care to share your thoughts?" asked Masato getting to the point. Sapphire sweat dropped at Masato's forwardness, knowing that Ranmaru won't say anything.

" Maybe this plan was too much for us," Ren said giving up.

" No, we can make this work." Masato encourages but halts in his tracks as Sapphire dumped into him at the sudden stop.

" Hey, Masato-senpai why'd you stop ?" Sapphire asked, but got no answer.

" What is this incredible smell?" Masato said in amazement, " _smell?"_ Sapphire thought as she sniffed the air as well. " _This smell is….."_

" It smells like Worcestershire sauce," said Ren after taking in the sudden smell.

" Is it coming from there?" Ren asked, looking at a nearby by a shop that has an octopus on it.

 _"Of course, it is because it's…"_ " Takoyaki !" Sapphire called out excited, but stopped at her sudden outburst and blushed. " Hehehe….sorry about that….", Ren and Masato smiled at Sapphire's sudden cute embarrassment. While Ranmaru just stared.

" Hey, you two don't tell me you never heard of takoyaki ?" asked Ranmaru in disbelief.

" I've heard of them…" Masato tried to reply.

" But I've never tried them, though," Ren said finishing Masato's sentence.

* * *

The next thing Sapphire knew, she's inside the takoyaki shop, setting on the high counter in between Ren and Masato. After a few minutes, the food was served. Without wasting a second thought, Sapphire picked up her toothpick, thanked for her meal and dug right in. _Mmmm~! I miss this, soooo much! I haven't eaten this like in forever !_ she thought to herself as she continued to put more in her mouth. As she ate she heard Masato and Ren's complaints when they ate their first takoyaki.

" T-They're amazing!" said Masato in amazement.

" The sauce brings out the flavour of the burning out morsel. Despite its name, it contains a small bit of octopus in it. "

 _"Ummm...Ren-senpai, why else do they have the word "_ _Tako (octopus)" in it ?"_ said Sapphire in her thoughts, not wanting to interrupt their discovery of food at the moment.

" Why thank you very much for your kind comments it makes me happy." said a man in his late 30s. After cleaning up he over at Sapphire, as she still happy devoted her food. He smiled and asked, " And what about you little lady, how is the food ?" Almost instantly Sapphire looked up from her meal, stuck out a thumbs up as smiled wildly making her half-eaten takoyaki drop back to her paper boat. " They're awesome," she responded and continued eating. The man let out a laugh and gently ruffled her hair, " Good, good. Glad that you like the little miss." After finishing their meal paid the cashier and contained on their journey.

" That was an amazing dish, it must be carefully designed," said Ren after eating takoyaki for the first time.

" Indeed." Masato agreed with a nod. Sapphire happily looked at her senpais joyfully talk as they walked many peaceful buildings, while she looked down at her extra bag of takoyaki.

At first, before the four could live the shop, the owner stopped them just in time to give them a plastic bag with two carefully wrapped boxes, without a doubt Sapphire knew that it was more takoyaki. Masato said that it was a very kind offer, but felt bad that they didn't pay for it. The owner just said it's fine and said that since Sapphire liked them so much, he decided to have this, as thanks for having the time to see his shop, so they ended up taking it. But Sapphire didn't complain since it's free food and the owner did put a lot of work in making this so why waste it right?

As the group continued to walk they came across a street band, as they seem to be performing in front of a bakery.

" Street musicians?"

" Looks like it."

Ranmaru just flicked is tongue.

" Hey, look it's Kurosaki Ranmaru." said one of the street musicians. Even during of what seems to be hours of dead silence, Sapphire was just focused on the cute little cat as it looked up from its cat nap to see what was all the commotion. After a few more moments of staring Ranmaru stared to make his way to the little band.

" Kurosaki-san" " Ran-chan," said Ren and Masato in unison hoping that their senpai won't get into a fight or worse..., Sapphire just creaked a smile and settled the two by simply tagging on to their sleeves. They both looked at her with surprise, " don't worry he won't do anything stupid." she said to them. "Exactly brat because I always follow my heart," spoke Ranmaru, Sapphire just snickered in responses. Once he got there the musical just smiled handed him a bass, and walked in towards the mic and started to play a basic tune.

" See, told you," she said. After seeing them play, she too starts to walk towards them.

" Where are going Sapphire-chan ?" asked Masato

" I think I should follow my heart too," she responded, after making her way up to them she whispered a requested song towards the group than to Ranmaru. At first, they looked at her like " is she really to sing this song?" but Sapphire just ignored their stares and was waiting for the music to start. The music started " _It's show time."_ she thought to herself as she starts to sing with her strong voice" The Boy Who Murdered Love - by DIANA VICKERS." feeling proud she saw Ren and Masato at the end of the crowd with be smiles on there faces as they watched her and Ranmaru capture the crowd's number begins to increase.

* * *

 **The Boy Who Murdered Love** **-** DIANA VICKERS: **lyrics ( WHICH I DON'T OWN AT ALL.)**

 _You're the boy who murdered love_

 _You're the boy who murdered love_

 _Cold hands and a heart of stone_

 _You're a Midas in reverse_

 _You're the king of pain and hurt_

 _And the stars turn into fire_

 _And the roses change from red to black_

 _You encourage my desire, then you put the arrow in my back, and I'm_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot like a bullet_

 _Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop oh you love it_

 _No, no, no, no, no now you've done it oh_

 _You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love_

 _You're the boy who murdered love_

 _You're the thief of innocence_

 _You're a tainted cherry tree_

 _There's a mark upon your skin_

 _Where your heart once used to be_

 _You're a sinner with no soul_

 _You're the nearly was I never had_

 _You're an angel I was told, then you put the arrow in my back, and I'm_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot like a bullet_

 _Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop oh you love it_

 _No, no, no, no, no now you've done it oh_

 _You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love_

 _You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love_

 _You're the boy who murdered love_

 _Oh ah ah oh, oh ohh ohh_

 _Oh oh oh ah ah oh_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot like a bullet_

 _Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop oh you love it_

 _No, no, no, no, no now you've done it oh_

 _You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love_

 _You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love_

 _You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love_

 _You're the boy who murdered love_

* * *

Much, her disappointment the music stopped after the camera crew got some good looked up and noticed that it looked heavily cloudy as it let down the first drops of rain, and of course got heavier and heavier. " Everyone good job! Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but we need to wrap things up now." Ranmaru muttered his goodbye to the street guys as he carried Sapphire by her hoodie and ran towards the car which was already waiting for them to go beach house.

* * *

 _Inside the car_

"That was an entraining song little lady," said Ren who was sitting on her right of her sit.

" Thanks, Ren-senpai it was a long time since I sang that song," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck with a small blush on her cheeks.

" I gotta hand to you brat you got the heart to follow that's respectable. But still, need's improvement," informed Ranmaru who was sitting on her left.

" Yes, Ranmaru-sen-" * pop* **"Mrew~!** "

" **!?** "Everyone stiffened upon hearing a soft cry coming from Sapphire's bag, a little furry white head came to view as it stared face to face with its owner.

" Leo?"

" Eh~? the little lady had little kitty how cute." Ren teased.

" Does it belong to you ?" asked Masato

" Yeah, I found him by the window as I tried to air out the room," she explained.

Carefully Sapphire lifted Leo out of her bag to let her senpais have a look at her little fur ball, who curled up towards her shirt for warmth. As Ranmaru noticed this behaviour he gently lifted Leo by the scruff and put him inside the front of his jacket. Ren and Masato exchanged puzzled looks at each other, while Sapphire smiled " I didn't know you liked cats Ranmaru senpai." once the sentence was said. Ranmaru didn't respond to the question, as he faced the window ignoring everyone in the car. So they gave up and desired to sleep since it was long afternoon walk.

But Sapphire couldn't fall asleep as she was still half soaked in rainwater which made her sneeze a few times and just before she managed to doze off, she felt something or someone gently pulled Sapphire towards her left and came in touch with a solid body, weirdly enough Sapphire could feel herself being pulled up against a hard body, a warm arm wrapped around her shoulder, she or should I say "he" wrapped around her with a warm like cloth now sounding her small body. A smell of the clean air after the rain has dried made a calm earth-like smell, feeling her body relaxed she closed eyes with a small smile as her ear manage to hear "him" mutter " Jeez kid your sneeze is damn annoying. Hurry up and go sleep I don't want you catching a cold, then getting the blame for it later."

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter, I hope you all** **enjoyed it. Oh and before I forget I was thinking of writing up a Halloween special by the end of this month isn't it exciting? Review later or now on what you think of my idea. And don't forget to do the some for this chapter as well.**

 **Well, that's it for now till then on Chapter 12 " Evening tea & Cello DJ" Bye bye~!**


	12. Extra 1 : Halloween Special

**Hey, hey everyone. I welcome you to the Halloween Special I hope you enjoy~!**

 **Note: I do not own UTA NO PRINCE SAMA & THE SONGS THAT ARE USED IN THIS STORY. OH ! And the song for a play I had to combine two songs along with adding one of the songs ending to give the special more of a spark. Forgive me~!**

 **Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **"** ** _Impure core taking "_**

 **A/N:** I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

 _At Shinings office_

" You want STARISH & QUARTET NIGHT to do a Halloween musical, for the grand opening of the new theater ?" asked Nanami

" YEEEESSS~! And the manager of the theater has made us the Guests of Honor. I want you to compose the song that sets the theme of Halloween. You have at least two weeks to prepare the song and setting for the musical, until then see you ~!" Shining announced and disappeared to who knows where, leaving Nanami with an empty office room. She looked at her wristwatch and noticed that it would take 10 mins for the guys to come back from their interview as Sapphire would watch from the dressing room's TV screen. I wonder how to tell the guys, she thought as she exited the office, heading towards the music room where they usually meet, early so that she could have a head start on the requested song.

* * *

 _10 mins later_

" Halloween musical ?" asked Otoya in confusion

" Yes, and the request is from the new theatre's manager." replied Nanami.

" That's a bummer and I thought that we get a break from work during the Halloween holiday." sighed Syo as he plopped himself on the couch and Sapphire sat right next to him as she quietly drank tea.

" But what song are we singing? What are our roles?" asked Masato

" Umm...well I know what to call it but it's not quite done."

" I think we could pull it off, and besides you could call your relatives to watch the show. " Sapphire added, then went back to sipping her tea.

" Yeah, I think it would be tons of fun. With all the cute little costumes, candy...I just can't wait~!" said Natsuki who could hardly contain his excitement.

" So what's the name of the song, my Lady?" asked Ren in his usual smooth talking tone.

" The songs name is called Crazy∞night." Nanami replied, as she showed the group the unfinished song. As the song sheets got passed around Reiji said " It's really good, but what's the trouble with it?" after seeing Nanami's worried face.

" Well you see I'm not much of a spooky song writer and I think this song may need a set of two people who have the same voice for this song."

" Same voice? OH! I know why not ask Syo's younger twin brother? He has the exact same voice as Syo-chan, why not ask him?"

" Kaoru ? Yeah, I guess I could ask him to come over. But will it be alright ? " ask Syo

" Of course we would love for him to attend the musical if he could of course," said Nanami with hope in her eyes. Making Syo blush.

" But what about the theme of the song? Wouldn't we need a play as we sing the song?" questioned,Cecil.

" Cesshi's right, we need a theme for the musical, but what could it be..."

After moments of thinking, Sapphire decided to tell them what the real theme of the song from her world was like.

So she thought or she summarized " I think it could take place, in a village with an old mansion isolated from the village on a dark and cloudy night. One day a girl got a mysterious letter, summoning her to the mansion. As she came in, the owners of the mansion thought that since it was dark outside, everybody decided that, until sunrise, the mansion shall welcome her with a party as a special guest. Meanwhile, the two of them realized that the grandfather's clock had stopped at three minutes to midnight. They also realized that the girl was missing as well. Later, a staircase beside the clock where the girl ran off in search of the "Happy End". Suddenly, they realized that the next page was torn from the story. They did a search desperately, but quickly realize it's nowhere to be found. Everyone is worried as they search for the "cause" that changed the night's course, as there is no way to progress if the next page is missing,but even as time passes, they are unable to find the page, worrying more and all thoughts began to point towards the girl as the potential suspect.

At this point, the girl reappeared and said "I found it", referring to the key to the "Happy End"which were the clock's hands. Then, the inhabitants deaths are shown, as for this Crazy ∞ night one must "use the key, and let the excitement swell ever higher!" (the deaths of the household being the "excitement"). The pages of the play are written again as the girl destroys everything again. Then, the house's inhabitants reveal that if she wants to see the True EnD, she must make things even more hectic. The Girl turns desperate and begs for the true Crazy nighT, believing that surely could not be "True EnD". The inhabitants fear that another Bad ∞ End ∞ Night is about to occur, but the girl runs to the coffins instead. After opening one and discovering its content, she slits her wrist and uses her blood to write a message in the letter's blank page: "The Everlasting Night has fading away, here comes a new dawn". The inhabitants reach the coffin room and find the Lead Role holding the knife (the clock hand) in her hands. They run trying to stop her, but the Villager is able to kill herself in the end. Now they have all returned to the unwanted reality." Once Sapphire was finishing summarizing and adding some parts of the song to it herself, she saw the faces of her awe struck senpais.

"What? Too much?" she asked if her summary is too long.

" No...it's just...how did you know what type of theme I'm thinking of Sapphire-chan?" said Nanami clearly impressed.

" Eh? No,no, no it was just an idea...I didn't know that's what you wanted at all." she replied.

" Okay now that the theme is done, but what about the roles?" asked Tokiya

" Oh. I think I might have an idea for the roles, but I think drawing lots on it would be most exciting...if that's alright..." Nanami suggested shyly.

" That's a good idea, I am in!" said Reiji with excitement.

" I think it's a wiser idea. Count me then," said Ai with mild interest for Halloween.

" Good to hear, so everyone wait as I prepare the draw."

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

" Okay, it took me a while but I was able to come up with 11 roles, 12 including Kaoru-san. So everyone please grab a stick and pull on a count of three." As Nanami explained the rules, everyone including Sapphire managed to grab a stick and wait for the signal.

"...1...2...3!" at the count of three everyone pulled out their stick and looked up to read what role they got. When Sapphire up to read her role it read "Village girl." _"eh!? why did I get the main role?"_ thought Sapphire she read her role.

"Ah! Sapphire-chan is the special guest!" said Otoya reading Sapphire's role out loud.

" Oh~so that means we have to throw an exciting party for her arrival..." said Ren as he tried to flirt with Sapphire, but she ignored it and rolled her eyes.

" Okay everyone let's announce our roles, one by one please."

" I got - **Butler#1,** " said Otoya with his signature smile.

"It reads that I got the role - **Butler #2,** " said Masato

" Yay~ I'm - **Young master #1~!** " said Natsuki with joy.

" I got the role - **Chef** ," said Tokiya with a plain face.

" I got- **Butler #3,** " said Ren putting the stick down on the coffee table letting the rest see his role themselves.

" Damn I got the role - **Doll boy #1** , which means that Kaoru will have the **Doll boy #2** , right?" said Syo in disappointment, knowing that Natsuki will force him to wear something cute.

" Yes, that's what it says on the list since we need a twin role for the musical," Nanami informed. Sighing in defeat, Syo just sank in the couch hoping for the worst later on.

" The word- the **Gardener** ," said Cecil with a smile

" Aw...I got- **Lady of the house,** " said Reiji in disappointment.

" I got - **Young master #2,** " said Ai plainly

" Hm, why do I have the Master of the house? Why can't Camus do it ?" Ranmaru complained.

" Because I have the duty of keeping the rest of the servants in line for I have the role- Head Butler," replied Camus with a little annoyance towards Ranmaru.

" *Sigh *, I got the main role - Village girl," said Sapphire as she waved her stick like a little white flag.

" Alright since we all have our roles. I will be giving out the costumes that you will be wearing and your parts of the song later once it's done. Till then, you guys will have the whole day off, if you will excuse me I have a song to complete." said Nanami as she walked towards the door with new confidence about what to write.

* * *

 _At the grand opening of the new theater_

After weeks of body torturing practice, stage laughs, bloopers and voices, it was finally time for the show. The red curtains were closed as everyone got ready.

" I think I can't do this, after all, there are over a hundred plus people outside," Sapphire said feeling her stage fright rising up as Rose did her hair.

" Oh, don't worry Sapphire-chan, you'll do just fine," said Natsuki who was wearing a light brown suit with a light yellow shirt underneath.

" Are you sure?" asked Sapphire. But this time you can hear her confidence coming back.

" Yep and you look cute too~," Natsuki said as he hugged her tightly.

" Um... Natsuki-senpai ? You might as get in position or otherwise, they will drag you back by force."

" Aw...fine I'll go, but remember you'll be fine ~!" said Natsuki and with that dashed out to his position on the stage as Rose was finally done with her outfit.

" Okay! I think I pulled it off this time. Go ahead take a look at your costume." said Rose with full confidence as she put two of her hands on her hips.

Sapphire looked at her full body mirror, Rose had tied up her hair in two ponytails with each having a dark blue ribbon holding it, which looked good with the black and white Babydoll Colar Chiffon she is wearing which was covered with a lace-like coat. And lastly, her shoes which are Dark Blue Bowed heels.

" Thanks, Rose, I look great," she complained.

" I know. But we have got to get you in your position now girl and don't worry the guys will make sure that you have fun," said Rose

" Thanks wish me luck."

" Girl you don't need luck, you got this."

"Sapphire-chan you're needed at your station now." announced a sub-director.

" Yes, I'll be right there."

After saying goodbye to Rose, Sapphire was by the curtains ready for the music to start.

* * *

 _At the front of the stage_

 **As** the curtains rose and the music started.

Otoya, Masato, Cecil, Natsuki and Ren greeted the crowd with their opening lines.

While the big screen showed the name of the song, along with producers and the other credits, the stage lights got turned off, then on again showing the starting scene as Sapphire walked towards the mansion's door knocking it loudly. The doors opened to reveal Tokiya and Camus which the fangirls screamed for them to look towards the crowd after seeing Tokiya in a bartender suit and Camus in a Butler's suit complete with a tie. But of course they ignored them as they took Sapphire by the hands and was greeted by Reiji , Ranmaru and Ai as they say it's dark outside allowing her to stay the night. Soon her hands were taken over, showing Syo and Kaoru in twin outfits as they did a little ball room dance saying in an exciting voice suggesting to have a party, since it has been ages since having a guest in the manor house. Telling everyone to drop what they are doing and start the party.

So everyone started to gather in the main room and started to dance and sing, while Camus and Tokiya serve everyone blackcurrant juice in wine glasses ( Sapphire is under age to drink, obviously.)

Sapphire smiled as she joined her senpai's on the dance floor, making the crowd giggle and smile seeing everyone having fun. But this soon stopped as Ren and Masato said something was wrong. Cecil and Natsuki also noticed that the grandfather clock stopped moving, Syo and Kaoru also motioned that the girl was gone and while that was said, the crowd finally noticed that Sapphire suddenly disappeared. So the guys started to search the mansion.

During the search the twins looked at a table which sat a big old book with a torn page, by the looks of theirs faces they knew something bad is going to happen. The twins soon alarmed everyone that the book had a missing page, to everyone's panic as they tried to find the culprit.

Finally they all realized that the girl was the suspect. Finally Sapphire reappeared. Looking closer, the audience seem to notice that Sapphire held that a piece of paper tightly, she looked up at the audience and her senpai's. She smiled with a fox-like grin that spread across her face, showing two eyes that represent a insane killer making everyone even the guys a shiver up their spines as they hear her say " I..found..it~" in a dangerously low tone.

Next, she ran towards the grandfather clock and broke the glass, and grabbed both clock handles. Then she dashed towards the door that was already opened for her, finally making it to the coffin room. Sapphire ran up towards a coffin which faced the whole audience, used one of the clock handles and swiftly slit the small fake blood pack hidden under her sleeve and wrote something with her 'blood' on the piece of paper. Once the guys made it, they saw Sapphire turn her head as she gave them a smile, slowly as she grabbed both hands on the clock handle like a knife and placed it on her chest. Seeing this, the guys tried to stop her. The lights went off and all the audience could hear was the sound of stabbed flesh and a clap of hands and sad laughter. The lights came back on and the curtains were closed. At first there was a moment of silence, but soon people start to rise up of their seats and clapped, as they also cheered for an encore.

* * *

 _At the back of the stage._

" Oi, Sapphire you can get up know." said Syo as he poked the "dead" girl's face.

Slowly Sapphire opened her eyes and sat up. " Did I do my face right this time ?"

" 'Did you do it right ?' You nearly scared half of the audience shitless and you still want to ask if you did it right?!" said Ranmaru in disbelief.

" Hey, Ran-ran watch your language! What Ran-ran is trying to say is you did great, right guys ?" asked Reiji facing everyone.

Syo, Kaoru, Otoya, Natsuki, Cecil and Reiji said a cheerful 'YES', while Masato, Tokiya, and Ren just gave her a small pat on the head after which Camus, Ai and Ranmaru just gave a nod of agreement, but deep inside you can see that they were very proud.

* * *

 **Okay ~! So that is it for the Halloween special chapter. I hope that you have a great day and don't forget to leave down reviews on what you think about this special.**

 **If you already know the song that's good. But if you want to Uta pri's ver. It's right here: ( I DON'T OWN IT !)**

 **【手描き】Crazy∞night【うた プリ】**


	13. Evening tea & Cello DJ

**Note: I own nothing of the anime UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA & THE SONGS USED IN THE with that I would like to thank people who take their time on reading this I appreciate it very much~! :)**

 **I'm SO SOOOOOOOOOORRY that it took so long, I forgot to mention that I have a planning trip for 2 weeks and as well for studying for my terrible exams! I apologize deeply everyone ! And thank you for those who have followed and liked this story~!**

 **Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **"** ** _Impure core taking "_**

 **A/N:** I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

Sapphire tried her best not to sigh loudly, as she sat beside Cecil, at the same time ate like her third cream puff. While Camus puts on his 'kind' persona mask, as he elegantly picked up his cup and smiled as he brought it up towards his lips " Rich fragrant of tea and exquisite sweets. Perfectly through service." Sapphire tired her hardest not to roll her eyes clearly seeing through Camus's working face and the next line no matter how much she tried her hardest to keep her face straight. Which was easy to do as she straightens her dress's skirt. Yes, Rose has forced her to change into a white simple victorian dress with a white ribboned choker as her hair was let down with now curls at the ends.

" I hope some beautiful ladies will someday join us on this marvellous evening tea room full of tradition and elegance." Camus faced Cecil.

" Cecil, the sugar." Camus addressed. " Yes, sir." Cecil replied obediently as he passed the sugar bowl to Camus. Once Camus was busy putting sugar cubes in his cup, Sapphire picked up her cup and took a sip as she mentally counted how much sugar cubes he put in his tea, just to lift up her boredom.

one " _Reasonable amount, but we all know that Mr. Duke has a sweet tooth...his obviously putting more..."_

two " _The maximum amount of sugar that normal people put to make it sweet, and the same amount that I always put in my tea..."_

three " _Why not ?"_

four " _Huh ?"_

Once Camus was satisfied with the amount of sugar his cup, he began to stir. Sapphire could only hear the sugar stir instead of water. Camus put the spoon down and took a sip. " It's Perfect," he said with a gentle, yet proud smile. Cecil gave a light face of disbelief, while Sapphire just smiled knowing that it was just good old Camus doing what he likes best.

"What's the meaning of this ?" said a voice which brought Cecil and Camus's attention to a pair of two well-dressed ladies. But Sapphire just continued sipping her tea. As they continued to complain. " _They're early the show-up, then again the timeline is most likely different than watching the anime. But since they're here might as well play along."_

" I can't believe we can't come in while you're filming." said the woman on the right.

" I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. We tell you immediately once we are finished with the film." said one of the female staff assistance.

Camus got up from his watch along with Sapphire who lifted an eye watching him walk towards the trio.

" No way! Do have any idea how difficult it was to book a place like this ?! We want to come in now !" Sapphire heard the woman on the right continued to complain.

" Ladies, My deepest apologies." said Camus with his silk like voice immediately grabbing the ladies attention, as they faced him. The pair blushed a light pink.

" Are you by chance..." but before the woman got to continue her sentence. Camus did a slight bow as he spoke: "Please accept my sincerest apologies for offending you."

"Um... no actually we..."

" I have already prepared some tea would you care to join ? I'm delighted to have such beautiful ladies like yourself watch us film. We are working as quickly as possible, so you can be seated very soon. "

" O-okay..." said the women in unison.

Once the argument was settled Camus elegantly showed them the way to Cecil and Sapphire's table, which was added two extra seats. After the women were seated with the help of ever so gentleman Camus. Sapphire had to suffer as they both next to her as they faced Camus, obviously openly trying to flirt with him. Which Sapphire felt really uncomfortable with and moved closer towards Cecil's side of the table. Luckily Cecil noticed Sapphire's discomfort and gentle stroked her hair in a caring matter, which in result made her relax and both continued to drink their tea, while the women continue to flirt as Camus very so politely reopened to the conversation.

" It seems to be quite quiet, would you like some music to ease the silence ?"

" Yes, that would be very nice. Thank you." said the woman with the red rose in her hair.

With a nod, Camus walked calmly towards the big centred stage which contained speakers, some string instruments like a cello, etc. and even a simple DJ pad controller which interested Sapphire deeply remembering one of her dearest big brothers named Ash in the real world. After walking towards the stage and choosing his ever trusty instrument the cello. Once Camus was in position he started playing with a classic wedding song, which the two women thought it was very romantic and continued to gaze towards Camus with dreaming eyes. While Cecil was smiling as he had noticed the calming atmosphere is senior has created.

But they didn't notice, as Sapphire quietly snuck under the table and began to crawl towards the stage without Cecil and their guests noticing her escape. As she managed to crawl towards the set of stairs beside the stage, she quickly hides next to a big speaker and grabbed the DJ pad controller, plugged it in and took a peek once she was ready. Before Camus could continue his song she pressed some tunes and tried to create a tune, making everyone pay attention to her now that she came out of her hiding place, while she sat on top of the speaker. Planning the tones to fit Camus's cello playing.

"Sapphire, I appreciate you trying to play in harmony with me. But I think it's not appropriate for the song, so why don't you sit down with Cecil instead?" Camus suggested as he went back to playing the cello. But Sapphire didn't move from her spot, instead, she finally found the tone she was looking for and started to play alongside with Camus's sole Sapphire continued to play, she could sense Camus shocked face as he continued to play. Soon they played together in perfect harmony as if it was the missing key to unlocking the songs true colours. After finished the song, Camus and Sapphire took a bow as Cecil and their guests gave them a round of applause.

" Hmmm...I guess something like that is quite appropriate," muttered Camus

" Hehe...Thanks it's not often you get to play a DJ pad controller." Sapphire muttered back.

" I guess not."

" Come now, we need to get back to the table before our tea gets cold," Camus informed as he started walking down the stage.

" Yes sir," Sapphire replied walking right beside the older male happily.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter~! And sorry once again for such a long update, I promise during the Christmas holidays I could quicken this up a bit...( I hope. ) And once again see you in the next chapter!**

 **{ For the song Sapphire and Camus played is called "** **Vinyl and Octavia - Slice of Life Wedding Song (JOSHH Remix)"** **by one of this amazing music you-tubers named** **JOSHH Music} Shout out for this talented** **you-tuber!**

 **NOTE: AGAIN I OWN NOTHING OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY!**


	14. Screams and spider dances

**Note: I OWN NOTHING OF THE ANIME UTA NO PRINCE SAMA AND THE SONGS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.** **Sorry for the late update again~! I had something to take care of in another country and the wifi there was terrible, but now I'm back and happy 2017 dear viewers, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Another Note: I OWN NOTHING OF THE ANIME UTA NO PRINCE SAMA AND THE SONGS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.**

 **Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **"** ** _Impure core taking "_**

 **A/N:** I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

" Remind me again, why we are here ? Can't we have food or do some sports ? " Syo complained as Ai lead the group with Natsuki, Sapphire and himself trailing behind.

" Well I think it's fun, since we get to explore a little bit of the forest for the first time ever since we got here. Just imagine all the fun things you'll get to find around midnight~" said Sapphire with her eyes glowing with excitement. Syo grinned a playful smile, " You're just saying that, because you finally got out of that fancy dress and it is way past your bedtime?"

Sapphire blushed a bit , " First of all I just wanted to get some fresh air again and second I don't need bedtime, I'm old enough to stay up." she said proudly, but secretly she was glad that she was finally out of the dress and was given a new outfit again...but for the last shoot of the day.

This time, she wore a pair of purple laced pumpkin pants, pale orange stockings, a pale striped purple and orange shirt, switched her heels to simple purple-white sneakers and her hair tied into twin ponytails with the right tied with an orange ribbon and the left purple.

" At least it's good to see Sapphire-chan in high spirits while we are in the great outdoors." Natsuki smiled, happily seeing both his childhood friend and junior getting along.

"Judging from your heart rate and the amount of per you must be scared am I not wrong?" asked Ai facing the shorter male.

" N-no I-I'm not scared !" Syo protested.

" That's right, who would be scared ? I think we might get to meet ghosties." Natsuki smiled while Syo just gave him a look of disbelief " What ?! What are you talking about !"

While they were talking Sapphire started to slow down her walking pace remembering what she was told earlier before the shoot.

 **Flashback:**

" Wait, you want me to what ?" asked Sapphire looking at Rose and the main director who was smiling calmly at her.

" That's right, we want you to scare them. Once you reach a half of your midnight walk location. All you need to do is sneak out quietly without your senpais noticing and dress you up in this !" said Rose as she showed Sapphire a white laced shirt, a purple vest with a shirt with 3 pairs of arms?, a white shirt that has inner pants underneath decorated with purple ribbons on the side and a pair of black heels with black stockings to match.

" Once Rose has you dressed up, wait at the other side of the abandoned pipe and try to scare them,once-"

" Director !" a voice cried in panic, interrupting the trio making the director face the voice which belonged to the assistant director.

" What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" said the director annoyed

" The head of special effects, just fainted from having a high fever and won't be able to apply the effects needed for Miss Sapphire's costume." the assistant answered with worry.

" Is there anyone else who is able to work out the effects system?"

" No, he's the only one available right now and everyone is still working on their part, what do we do?"

 _"Hey, Mr. Snake?"_ Asked Sapphire mentally

 _"Yes? What is it?"_ the snake replied

 _"Do you know any spells for illusions?"_

"Yes, I know a few. Why ask such a question?"

 _"Well, I think that the skill may be of use now instead of using it for later…"_

 _"By using the spell now, you mean to use the illusion to create the effects requested, am I not wrong ?_ "

 _"Please? Just this once ? And look on the bright side. Not only do I get to save my senpais shooting, but also learn a spell that will help me in future battles...sounds good?"_

 _"Hmmm….that does sound reasonable…."_

 _"Please, Mr. Snake?"_

 _"*Sigh* Fine just this once."_

 _"Yes! Thanks!"_

After setting the deal Sapphire raised up her hand and said: " Mr. Director I think I may know how to help."

Both the Director and Assistant turned to face Sapphire for a moment of silence before laughing like hyenas.

" Hahaha...you little girl? Do you even know how to use the system?" said the Director as he tried to withhold himself from laughing too much.

" I think I know better working effects, that I don't even need to use the system," she said proudly.

" Interesting, but don't take this too seriously little girl. Besides, you're just too small for the job, why not let the pros do the work instead okay?" With that said, Sapphire felt a bit of her pride being played with. Which she can't just pass without a evidence.

" Alright, then don't ask me for help. I'll just tell my senpais that the shooting is canceled" she said and started walking the opposite the direction which lead towards the exit.

" I think you should let her do it," said Rose as she finally took the chance to finally talk.

"Why? She's just a kid, I think she doesn't even know what we use."

" Oh? Is that so? But I think that she's smarter than she looks. I bet that she could pull it off, why not let her have a go? I will take full responsibility if that's what it takes….. "

" You will take full responsibility?" the director said with a tinge of interest.

" Yep."

" Fine, but if this fails you get the blame. And DON'T you dare run away this time."

" Glad doing business with you," said Rose with a playful grin and victory winked at Sapphire once the Director and Assistant was gone.

" Thanks, Rose." " You're welcome, now go and show what you are made of !" said Rose as she shoved Sapphire towards the shooting set.

 **Flashback END**

 _" Okay….now!"_ Sapphire signaled to herself as she soon managed to escape her senpais and hid in the bushes where Rose waited to hand out her change of clothes. After getting dressed, the crew finally lead her to the final location and soon left her there to get to their normal stations.

 _" Mr. Snake, I'm in place how does the spell go?"_ Sapphire asked mentally

 _" First say ' Light which shines so bright, cast down your shadows so that I may protect the ones that I love. Come shadows and wrap me with your gentle touches.' Then once you're done casting you can wish what illusions you need , including being able to make move with your control. But remember be careful."_ The snake warned.

 _" I will, thanks for your help."_

Sapphire closed her eyes as she concentrates, and chanted _"Light which shines so bright, cast down your shadows so that I may protect the ones that I love. Come shadows and wrap me with your gentle touches."_ A circle of light surrounded her and soon wrapped around her making her glow, but soon subsided within a few seconds.

 _" Hmm… now, what to do? How about moving one of the spider arms?"_ Sapphire suggested as she grabbed one the arms from the left and commanded " I demand that this arm shall move like my own." and soon after the arm which was once lifeless, was given life and started facing the direction as her left hand. " Wow that went well...then how about all of them?" soon all of the arms of her costume start to move under her control of course.

 _" Next, I need an illusion to change the colour of my eyes to give it a scary look."_ Using a nearby puddle as a mirror she ordered " I demand that my eyes will turn into the color of my eyes to be black." within seconds her eyes turned into the colour of the night itself.

" Now that my effects are set what else do I need ? Ah...yes how could I forget ?Every little 'spider' needs a place to stay. How about some webs?" Soon cobwebs start to surround the area, that resemble a beautiful curtains, which shone faintly due to the moon light above.

" Now then since everything is set time, time to meet our guests of honor...hehehe"

On the other side of the pipe:

" This seems to be our final destination." Ai informs. As the group arrived at the ghost sight.

" A-are you sure ? It's full of cobwebs though…." Syo muttered, as he looking around the bushes. When suddenly Syo felt his heart unintentionally beat faster when the atmosphere suddenly got tense and still.

" !?, what's this feeling? Why do I feel like we're being watched…."

Without noticing he heard a sudden voice which shocked him half to death.

" Ah ~! What a pretty flower~!"

" Ahhhh! Oh? Dammit, Natsuki stop doing that! You almost gave me a heart attack !"

" I figured it out." said Ai interrupting the two, as he continued to absorb the abandoned pipe. " The twisted path. The shape of this tunnel. And the angles and shadows of the surrounding trees create a sense of unease. They make anyone who looks at them anxious."

" What ?" said both in unison in a rather confused tone.

" Maybe you're feeling the chills, because cool air collects here." Ai simplified his answer for them.

" I-I see. S-so that's why," said Syo in mid-relief.

" Awww….that's too bad. I brought cookies and everything…." said Natsuki in disappointment.

" Heheeheh….awww, don't be sad. I think it will do lovely for a spot of tea." said a voice inside the pipe.

" Ahhh!" said a shocked Syo, as he started to walk backwards. Which resulted in him tripping and falling on the ground.

" 'Ah' indeed, it would seem that I have company. When was the last time I had company I wonder…." the voice asked, as it walked closer to reveal a girl in very mysterious black eyes.

" So cute ~, what's a little girl like you doing here? Would you like some cookies ? " asked Natsuki with a happy smile.

" I think they would go well with the other cookies that I had made earlier, that is if you don't mind having tea with little 'spider' girl that is…" she said sweetly, as she relieved all her six arms like a flower, while five seems to be busy holding four tea cup and a fresh pot of hot tea.

" W-what are you!?" said Syo after regaining his footing.

" Now, now. Syo, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Natsuki defended.

" Hmmmm...interesting, are these not attached to a string or mechanics ?"

" I don't recall saying by limbs are fake," she replied confused, as she looked at her antique wrist watch and started to sing melodically with a grin showing her fangs like a predator.

 _" 2, 4, 6, 8_

 _I think it's time for a date_

 _I've got a craving and I think you're my taste_

 _So won't you come out and play?_

 _Darling it's your lucky day"_

As she sang, she pushed Syo, Ai and Natsuki towards her webs. In order to not let her pray escape. Syo shout of surprise, Natsuki was rather fascinated with the new feeling of the current situation, while still had the same emotionless face .So Sapphire, placed her hand on Syo and Ais faces.

* * *

 _ **"Spider Dance"** (Vocal Music Box Cover / Undertale) (by:Adriana Figueroa)_

 _" Why so blue, dear?_

 _Why the expression of fear?_

 _Not into falling for those crocodile tears_

 _So you've got nowhere to flee_

 _Now your soul belongs to me"_

Sapphire let go of their faces and started took a bow as she took position in front of the pipe as it were a stage facing it's audience.

 _"You've been invited to my Spider Dance_

 _Spider Dance_

 _Spider Dance_

 _So move along with me and clap your hands_

 _Clap your hands_

 _Clap your hands_

 _I'm gonna trap you in my Spider Dance_

 _Spider Dance_

 _Spider Dance_

 _You know a heart like yours can't stand a chance_

 _In this dizzying, twisted dark romance_

 _Paralyzed, fear is in your eyes_

 _But your cries will go unheard even if you try_

 _Struggling is futile so get tangled up in me_

 _Cause to survive I think you're gonna have to pay a little fee_

 _Get caught in my Spider Dance_

 _Spider Dance_

 _Spider Dance_

 _You know a heart like yours can't stand a chance_

 _Got your marionette strings in my hands_

 _Some might call it greed_

 _But I think it's a need_

 _I could let you be_

 _But it won't come for free_

 _Caught you in my Spider Dance_

 _Spider Dance_

 _Spider Dance_

 _I knew your heart could never stand a chance_

 _Got your marionette strings in my hands….."_

* * *

At the end of her song, she took a curtsy and disappeared leaving behind teacups for 4 people with a tea pot full of freshly brewed tea. The webs soon faded into dust, while leaving the boys awe struck, except Ai of course.

" W-what was that a spider? No wait that can't be it, an actual ghost? Ai, tell me that you found out that it was just a special effect."

" Yes, I did take a close look on the matter, when she was singing and found it hard to observe her closely…." Ai said deep in thought.

" You mean she's a…." But for Syo could finish his sentence he felt something or rather someone jump onto his back and whisper to his ear " A ghost ?" said a voice behind Syo, causing him to scream in shock.

" Oh, Sapphire-shan there you are where were you? You just missed a ghost!" said Natsuki to the little troublemaker.

" Really I did ?!" said Sapphire excited, but soon was replaced with a face of disappointment, " Awww... and to think I was trying to find you guys since I took a detour by looking at fruit bat nearby, it was cool. "

" Then how did you find us? It is by coincidence?"

" No, just by followed Syo's screaming."

" I see."

" Hey, I wasn't screaming. I was yelling there's a difference." Syo protested and turned around in a huff.

" But what took you so long to arrive? From me calculation, you would have arrived within 6 minutes."

" Well...funny story, by the time I got closer to the screaming a bunch of spiders, just appeared out of nowhere and started to cross the road. I didn't want to get on their bad side so I just waited for them to cross." Sapphire explained.

" Strange, I couldn't analyze the girl properly and the spiders that crossed the road, when at the same time we were in danger."

" But at least she gave us some tea," said Natsuki, already taking a cup from the coaster on the floor.

" Wait, Natsuki. Don't drink that! It may be poisonous, I don't trust her." said Syo worriedly.

" Really? But I think she did a great performance, and she even took all of my cookies too! I hope she likes them. Ah, Ai-chan do you want some tea too?"

" Hmmm...I am quite parched, so this tea will have to do."

" I think I'll join as well. Running after you guys is so much work." said Sapphire, moving towards the tea set. Ai-senpai was the first to drink the contains, while Syo is waiting for a choke to happen.

" Hmm...I can taste the ingredients of tea leaves, milk, sugar and hot water. In any case there seems to be no trace of poison"

" As expected of Ai-chan, you know everything."

" S-so it's safe ?"

" Yeah, Syo-senpai it's great. Here have some," said Sapphire, as she handed Syo his cup. At first, Syo was hesitant, but soon he gave up and just took a sip.

" Soooooooo, how is it ?" she asked eagerly.

" Hmm~ Earl Grey?"

" I would believe so."

" So, is it good or what ?"

" Yeah, it's good actually the best cup I've had today. I wonder how is a ghost able to make a pot of tea, in the middle of no-where?"

" Yes, how indeed…." replied Sapphire, with a smirk behind her cup of tea.

* * *

 **THANK FOR READING THIS NEW CHAPTER ~!** **Please review your thoughts on the story, I don't mind reading to your reviews it would make me happy, and it could help me with my spelling or help me add some ideas for the chapter! Alright that's all I have to say, bye bye~!**


	15. Sea beast and iron maiden

**Hey, Everyone! Sorry for the long update and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. ( I. blame. homework.) Again sorry for the terribly late update, but not to worry fellow readers, because I will try my very best to continue this fanfiction as best as I could.**

Speaking and thinking keys:

"Normal taking"

 _" Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **" Impure core taking "**

A/N: I own **nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story is not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

" Ah~!…..the sweet sun how I have missed your warm rays of light." said Sapphire, while feeling refreshed and inhaling fresh open air. She was soon stopped while seen to be shielding a familiar brown haired prince, from the ocean's view.

" Ummm….Cecil-senpai, what are you doing?" she asked, shifting her gaze behind her back.

" I'm just...not so comfortable with places with a large amount of water…especially the ocean." He muttered a reply, at the same time flinching upon seeing the ocean's waves gently hit the warm sandy surface and roll back again.

" Oh, come on senpai. It's our last day at the beach and the last shot, since we're leaving in the afternoon to go back to the dorms," reasoned Sapphire.

" But, I don't like water ~!" Cecil whined as he continued to hide his face deeper into her back hoping to shield him from the scary view ahead.

" You know you don't have to get into the water, right? You can do your shoot here instead if I knew Camus. He would most likely stay on the surface as well." She smiled feeling Cecil's grip around her waist loosen and looked back at green eye poking out the corner of her shoulder, like a cat hiding behind a corner checking for safety.

" I guess you're right…" Cecil answered sadly in defeat as he still pouted cutely, causing her other senpais and Sapphire to laugh and giggle. As he walked up towards his team members, where the shooting staff's stall is set. Leaving Sapphire to have some time on her own, since she didn't want to distract she senpais and decided to go for a little stroll along the shore of the beach, of course, she let Rose know her whereabouts before she could be left alone.

* * *

 _"Little one? Sorry to make your last day at the beach short-lived, but we have an impure core problem."_ said the snake. Sapphire almost immediately stopped walking and started to focus on the speech at the thought.

 _"Where is it this time? Within the staff? In the beach stalls? In a human body?"_ she guessed while looking carefully at each individual.

 _" Good guess...but no, I sense that it's underwater."_

 _"Underwater? Like one of the sea creatures or something?"_

 _"It would most likely be a mix of both a human being and a sea creature, you might want to think fast because it's already in pre-form and it's coming right about…...now!"_ Right after the snake's signal, a sudden series of screams caught her attention causing her to face the right side of the beach a few meters away from her.

There, she noticed what seemed to be a big lump rising from the seabed. After coming out of the water she could see a face that highly resembles a football fish, it slowly grinned showing it's razor-like teeth, its fins tipped with stainless steel knife edges and walked towards the surface with fin-like legs. Before Sapphire could act, she saw a number of people screaming as they ran towards shore while the others ran to hide inside stalls or a safe distance to see what the strange creature might do next.

There was a long pregnant silence, as the creature took a good look around before it broke the silence with its ragged voice.

 **" Humans...ah...what delicious smell you bring. Shame that you are not what I'm after...what I'm after is among you, bring me the pure melody. Before I start to do something that I may regret."** After that was said the creature opened its mouth and fired a slimeball hurtling towards Sapphire. Immediately, she dodged it, letting the slime hit a beach umbrella which took her place, and watched in shock as the slime devoured the umbrella completely in a matter of seconds leaving nothing in its place.

 _" Shoot, he's going to find STARISH & QUARTET NIGHT at this rate. I can't get too close to him if I don't want to get slimed to death. Hey Mr. Snake, do you have any shield spells?"_ She asked mentally, waiting for an answer.

 _" I wouldn't think that would be necessary little one, your wings are most likely full of the strongest holy steel that was every made to perfection. So it is highly possible for it to shield a mere acidic slimeball such as this."_

 _" But there are so many people, even the guys are here! Ugh... I need to find a disguise if I don't want anyone to recognize me."_ In the corner of her eye she spotted a towel huge enough to cover her whole body and without a second thought, she quickly wrapped herself up without anyone noticing. Summoning her steel wings, she took to the sky, with a mighty thrust towards the air, making her fly about four meters off the ground, making it easier for the sea creature to see her.

"What do you want from this place? Be gone if you do not wish to have a sword in your throat. Leave now or die." She threatened while glaring coldly into its eyes.

 **" Hmmm...now this is entertaining. An angel? I thought, there was no one protecting the melody. Was I given false information?"** replied the creature in confusion.

" Well you thought right fish face, I'm the one guarding the pure melody. So back off, if you want them you'll have to go through me."

 **" My, your a strong one aren't you? Alright then, ladies first!"**

The creature opened its mouth and started firing slimeballs. Sapphire dodged the slime swiftly.

" Everyone leaves now, get to a safe location !" Sapphire warned the people as they started to run as fast as they exited the beach, hoping not to be between them, knowing a fierce battle was taking place.

 _" I hope the guys are okay because this might take a while. Might as well finish this as quickly as possible before they start to search for me. "_ she thought as she took this chance to launch the next attack and fired steel feathers towards the creature to test its awareness, but this was easily dissolved by the slime it fired back with.

 **" It's no use, my slime will devour you whole."**

" We'll see about that," she doubted him. After plucking out one of her feathers, a circle of light appeared under her and she summoned her sword and took a quick swing at the creature, but the creature was quicker as it ducked and jabbed her in the ribs. Sapphire let out a grunt as she quickly jumped back to a safe distance.

 _" Dammit, the fish's too fast. Mr. Snake do you have spells to pull this fish back in the water? Like chain him and keep his mouth shut?"_ Sapphire asked in between huffs.

 _" Hmm...Aha! I got it! However, it requires plenty of energy and you only get one shot at this, because you don't have enough cores yet."_ The snake warned.

 _" Alright. Just tell me how it goes."_ Sapphire said confidently as she focused on the snake's chanting.

* * *

There were a few minutes of silence and the fish got rather impatient.

 **" Hey! Angle, I'm starting to get dry over here! What's the holdup?"** asked the creature in a pissed off tone.

"Oh...don't worry I'll make this a quick one, just say your prayers fish. I'm dying to try something new." She replied with her signature cold smile. The creature suddenly felt something was amiss and he could feel that their level of power has changed suddenly. This made him feel that he was the one being hunted instead.

A circle of light appeared and Sapphire chanted _" Oh, the foolish sinner I hereby grant you your punishment, piercing your whole body with a hole embrace. Suffer in pain, your cries unheard, come forth! **Iron Maiden !** "_ Once the chant was completed, the ground shook around the two, as a large Iron maiden of at least 20 meters in height, emerged from the ground. The creature started to run in fear, feeling the death like the aura that leaks through an iron weapon, but it was useless as the iron maiden quickly wrapped chains around its arms, legs and mouth. Sapphire opened her hand commanding it to show it's large, sharp needles that surround it. Hearing the creatures muffled cries, the creature was placed inside the gates and was instantly closed as it sank with Sapphire's now closed hand.

* * *

There was a moment of silence. Sapphire began to fly towards the iron maiden as gates slowly open, the people that are able to witness the battle were in shock as the inside did not contain the strange sea creature but a young man with no signs of injury of the mighty weapon, Sapphire caught him and gently placed him on the seashore. Once he was safe, the iron maiden disappeared without a trace, a melody soon fills the sea shore catching all of the people attention as the damage of the battle has been restored, healed the angle's injuries and erased the citizen's memory. After the song, Sapphire quickly ate the impure core and fled the scene in case, to avoid targeting their memory as fast as she could.

" There you are Sapphire-chan. I was so worried we were about to look for you." Otoya lightly scolded as he hugged the young eight year old closely.

" I'm sorry, Otoya-senpai. I was just admiring the beach view, it was just so cool! I lost track of time, I promise not to do it again," she lied, using her innocent voice.

"It's fine, we haven't started the shooting yet. But as punishment, you have to take pictures with the whole gang to create this memory okay? And also one for Nanami-nee-chan since she's not here, okay?"

"Alright." Sapphire replied brightly in response.

A few minutes later, cameras were being moved and hair was being redone and retouched. After some exhausting shoots and having some free time at the beach, they were now finally heading back to Saotome Academy. Nevertheless, on the whole, Sapphire did enjoy it all by having a solid copy of the picture, with her in the middle while STARISH surrounded her with QUARTET NIGHT just at the right corner of course with Reiji photo bombing with STARISH, with everyone wearing a bright smile making it a wonderful memory. "Hm...I should ask for Ringo-san for a frame later, but for now I'll just place it in a section of my bag." Sapphire sighed as she dozed off after such an eventful beach vacation, she would have to right in her dairy later to report such a vacation. Soon, after many thought later, her vision turned black as she could only hear cheerful conversations and a light purring of a sleeping Leo lying on her lap.

* * *

 **Okay this the end of chapter 15, I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing the story. On the next chapter, I have a special OC requested from a very supportive supporter, so I can't wait to see how I can write it to my best of my abilities to combine it with the anime! And thank you for reading, do mind to leave you in the next chapter~!**


	16. Author notice for chapter 15

**Hey readers, 0404Slyblueangelwings here !**

 **And letting you in on more information of chapter 15. For the next chapter I will need at least one more OC for the chapter, since there is already an OC that I'll be using. But don't worry, for those who have already send me their OCs they will most definitely not be ignored for your hard work to send me your great OCs. But I was stupid to not give you the template on how to organize your OCs yet...but I've made it now so don't worry,but if your OCs doesn't show then your username will be mentioned for your hard work of honor for participating. :)**

 **OC template:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname (If your want):**

 **Gender: Female or Male**

 **Age:**

 **Major: Idol**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Do they play an(y) instrument(s)?:**

 **Clothing Style ( Like what type of little accessories that you want to add to spice up the uniform) :**

* * *

 **You can let me know on Review or message me. This event ends in 21/04/2017, so lets see what interesting OCs you give me! ( Can't wait~!)**

 **0404Slyblueangelwings, out!**


	17. Bullies, partners and first assignment

**Hey guys! Here is the OCs chapter that I promised and just so you all know this is not a special chapter. To be honest I am deeply moved to see many OCs since it shows me that there are people to see what I have written, which makes me very happy and I loved reading how creative all your OCs are. But moving on to the chapter~ more information at the bottom.**

Speaking and thinking keys:

"Normal taking"

 _" Thoughts,chanting spells, and singing "_

 ** _" Impure core taking "_**

A/N: I own nothing of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in story in not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

It was a simple Tuesday morning in Saotome Academy, for this past few days since Sapphire's adventure in the anime world, nothing has changed and Shining did not mention the cross-unit yet, but Sapphire knew that it will have to happen sooner or later. At the moment she is with STARISH in their practice room, just watching in awe, their daily practice, as she sat near the grand piano in her rainbow coloured hooded dress, as they skillfully danced and sang to the running track on the Mp3 player.

" Alright. I think that is enough practice, for now, take ten guys," signalled Tokiya, as everyone went take a drink of water or to just rest on the floor. Seeing it was breaktime, Sapphire started looking at the grand piano with a sad thought, thinking deeply of her dear brothers and parents in the real world. She let out a gentle sigh.

" Is something the matter Sapphire?" Masato asked softly, taking a seat next to her on the grand piano.

"No, not really just...thinking my family," Sapphire replied.

"Eh~? So, the little lady is lonely~?" asked Ren in a teasing tone, but Sapphire could hear a hint of worry.

"I won't say lonely since I have all of you for the company. So I'm just thinking how they're doing, especially my brothers...I miss them a little."

"What are your brothers like Sapphire?" asked Tokiya now standing next to the Grand piano.

"Well, I have two brothers, the eldest named Kaito is really good in art and the second eldest named Ash is good in music and composing. They took good care of me when I was a baby because my parents were almost never home," she explained showing a tad bit of sadness.

There was an awkward silence, up till Otoya could not stand it anymore and said " Oh, come on! Guys lighten up the atmosphere, it is too gloomy~! And Sapphire, frowning does not suit you at all~ ." Otoya whined as he walked over to Sapphire and gently tugged the corners of her mouth upwards, " Smile~!" he advised as he gave his signature smile to cheer her up.

" Yeah, your right. But really guys I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. If there's something wrong, I'll look for you guys immediately," Sapphire replied with a smile in return. Sapphire soon felt a sudden weight on her back and found out that it was Natsuki with sniffles and anime tears.

" Waah~...Sapphire-chan such a good girl, not even whining for her parents when they're busy. There there, everything's okay Sapphire-chan~" wailed Natsuki. Sapphire just smiled softy, happy to find that her senpais love her dearly, as much as she does. After Natsuki calmed down from crying rivers down his face, Masato tried to change the mood by teaching Sapphire how to play some soothing music on the piano and telling everyone about their upcoming performances . However, the melody was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's open," Syo answered. The door opened Nanami came in and asked: " Is Sapphire here?"

Sapphire replied " Yeah, I'm here. " she started to jog towards the young composer with her little legs. Upon reaching the young composer, she titled her head and asked, " So? What seems to be the problem?" she asked politely.

"Mr. Shining asked me to let you know that you need to come to his office right now, but do not worry, you are not in trouble," Nanami assured with a pat on the head.

" Alright, I'll go." She insisted, but as soon as Sapphire took a step out the door, she felt a tag on her hood and looked up to come face to face with Syo. " What?" she asked simply.

" You cannot just go on your own, you will just get lost or worse...we'll accompany you."

" It's fine Syo-senpai, have more faith in me. I'm almost turning 9, at least let me walk to the office myself, I've done it before...please?" she asked, giving Syo her sweet puppy eyes.

There was a battle between blue eyes for a moment, till Syo finally gave up and replied, " Fine, but if we catch you getting lost, we are going with you, got it?"

" Yep, I promise." She chimed and walked out the door.

* * *

While passing through numerous halls in the Academy, Sapphire continued to absorb her surroundings slowly as she walked to Shining's office. During her walk, she also greeted and replied the passing students with a " Good Morning," as they walked towards their next period of class. After walking past a group of girls close to the last set of classrooms, there was a flash of a familiar blond hair within the group, but she thought it was just her imagination and ignored it. Before she could make a sharp turn. She felt a strong grip on her wrist and was suddenly hurled her back towards a wall with a thud. "Ugh!?" she said in surprise, with her dangling off the floor with both of her hands caged by her capture .

" Well~, well~, well~, look what we have here, a lost child perhaps?" said a feminine voice, with a mix of tease in it.

" Is there a problem miss?" asked Sapphire with her face unshaken, as she looked up to come face to face with a familiar face. _" Wait, isn't she the girl that Ren told to back off in the cafeteria?"_ She thought, but her thoughts were interrupted as the girl spoke.

" Yes, there is a problem. And it starts with your existence," she replied with hints of venom in her voice.

" W-why would you say such a mean thing miss…" said Sapphire, now pouting cutely and fake tears fearing to fall down from her puppy-like blue eyes. Hoping that they take the bait.

" Hey...um..Olivia, I think you're going too far, she's just an innocent child." said one of the surrounding girls.

" Innocent child? Ha! As if! She's just playing innocent, well that won't fool me! Because of you..you..little devil! Ren-sama won't even look at me anymore, I'm now a laughing stock all because of YOU!" she exclaimed, and tighten her grip making her long manicured finger nails dig into the little girl's wrist.

 _" Ye-ouch ! Talk about child abuse!"_ She thought as she bit back against cursing, and said in her most feared eight year old voice, " Ow,ow,ow Miss my hand ! It hurts why are doing this?"" Heh, you deserve it you little devil. Take your punishment like a good little girl." Olivia smirked. Sapphire wished to slap it off her but there were witnesses in the classrooms and she would have to act helpless and get it over with. As she continued to stay helpless, Olivia drew the line and when she thought that her nails couldn't go any further, she felt something wet rolling down on her elbow. Sapphire looked up and saw drops of blood rolling down heavily where the nails dug into her wrist. After witnessing this she did what a kid would normally do when she sees blood. Scream.

" Ahhhhh!" she screamed in pain, as Olivia smiled and continued to dig further.

" Hehehehehe…..that's right cry like the little devil child you are~!" she laughed, till Sapphire's screaming made its effect known by making some of the students peek out of their classrooms to see what was going on in the hall and begin to mutter at the cruel scene.

" Hey….I think she's learned enough." reasoned one of Olivia's group of girls.

" Yeah, let's stop before the teacher's notice, or worse the Principle." reasoned another. But Olivia didn't seem care at all as she continued to grip on Sapphire's wrists.

" You guys go on ahead, I'll-" Before Olivia could continue, a sudden punch connected with the wall making even Sapphire stopped screaming. It missed Olivia by only a few inches. Sapphire looked up to see the face of her savior. When looking up she noticed a pair of mismatched eyes of red and yellow, but because of the sunlight, it made the yellow look like gold. Sapphire silently gasped in awe, before the girl began to speak in a cold tone to match the glare in her eyes.

" Let the girl go." said the odd-eyed girl.

" A-and what if I don't ?" said Olivia bravely, but failed miserably as she finally turned around to face the one that opposed her, which Sapphire thought was an interesting reaction. Noticing her pale look at the mere sight of her, her voice started to tremble a bit.

" Hey, look it's curse eyed Hanazaki Chigusa." whispered one of the boys, feeling scared.

" Oh no...don't look into her eyes or you'll be cursed with a deadly illness is what I heard." another girl whispered.

" I'll repeat this one more time. let the girl **GO**." warned Hanazaki using a colder tone this time. Finally, Olivia declawed her nails off Sapphire wrist and escaped, along with her little group.

 _" Finally freedom!"_ said Sapphire to herself, relieved, as she flexed her hand, to test the pain, but immediately regretted the action as it worsened the bleeding.

" Hey kid, I'll take you to the nurse's office. Come with me." said Hanazaki. When Sapphire got up, Hanazaki held her hand and walked to the nurse's office with the students making a path for them and avoiding eye contact. Once the halls were empty again, Sapphire looked up to take a better look at Hanazaki. Besides her mismatched eyes, she also had shoulder-length hair with red and gold highlights, and a few spikes on the side. Her style of clothing was quite unique as her uniform had a noticeably darker shade than the normal student girl uniforms, topping it off with a silver skull badge on her school jacket. She also wore wristbands with spiked studs on each hand. But out of all this things, what she found most interesting was her eyes.

" What? Is something on my face?" asked Hanazaki suddenly, making Sapphire stop her thoughts.

" What?" She asked to recall the question.

" It's the eyes, isn't it? I don't blame you. Everyone hates me, just because of this eyes, saying that my eyes come from an illness. Maybe I should start wearing contacts, huh ? " asked Hanazaki sadly, covering the gold side of her eye.

" No! don't !" exclaimed Sapphire, making Hanazaki look at her as if she's crazy. Sapphire soon realized her sudden out burst, and blushed a shed of pink and red, before she could speak again.

"I-I mean, I like them. So you don't have to hide them, they actually look like the sun. Let's be friends?" she asked with a sweet smile, making Hanazaki hide her blush a little, then returned the smile.

" Thanks, kid, I guess you're the only one that understands me. Alright, I'll gladly be your friend."

" You're most welcome, um…"

" Oh! Sorry, forgot to introduce myself, the names Hanazaki Chigusa. But since you're my friend, just call me Chi-Chi."

" Hello Chi-Chi-chan! I'm Sapphire. Hope we become close friends. " Sapphire replied happily, as Sapphire and Hanazaki continue to walk to the nurse's office.

* * *

"And...done. You're lucky that the wounds aren't that deep despite how it looks, but make sure not put so much pressure on it just it case. And since you're still young, the wound will heal in a few days or so. You can take off the bandages then." The nurse explained as she put away the first aid.

" Thank you," said Sapphire and Chi-chi in unison, and exited the nurse's office. As they stepped outside, the bell rang signalling for the students to begin their next class.

" Shoot, next class is starting...see you around?"

" Yeah, I just need to see the Principal. Bye and nice meeting you."

After saying their farewells, Sapphire finally made it to Shining's office.

" Miss Sapphire! Have a seat. I have some things that I would like to discuss with you." said Shining, as Sapphire walked towards the chair and sat down facing the Principal's desk.

" So? What is it that you wanted to discuss?" Sapphire asked

" First I've to give you the news that I will be announcing the group that you are assigned to," said Shining

"But why didn't you tell Nanami- san about it, when she was still in your office?"

" Because, there is also something that I want to let you know first before I dismiss you," said Shining looking serious, making Sapphire straighten up at the sudden seriousness.

" And that would be?" she asked

" For every Cross unit that STARISH makes, I would like you and your picked group that I have already assigned to produce a song."

" What? I thought the reason you allowed me to stay here is because you wanted me to tell you the future of the Triple S event and help me get back home," explained Sapphire.

" Yes, but during your stay, people have started to talk about you being STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT's student, and doubt your talents. So to earn your place, you would need to challenge the group that is formed in the academy this year. This would become a big problem later in the future, if we don't prove them wrong."

" Okay, so you're asking me to show the school that I'm worthy of being their student ?"

" Yes and-" Shining was interrupted, after hearing a knock on the door.

" Come in." Shining signalled

" Shining-san, the girls that you wanted to see are here, but as for the leader of the other group that you requested seems to be busy," said Ringo-sensei

" Tell them to come in."

As Ringo sensei opened the door, Sapphire looked in shock as she saw a familiar pair of mismatched eyes in the group of 4 girls. Before Sapphire could greet her, Shining continued to inform her.

" Miss Sapphire, may I introduce to you your bandmembers, Miss Hanazaki Chigusa and Miss Rebecca Honey," he announced. Sapphire smiled as she approached her band members.

" Hi, my name is Sapphire. Nice to meet you all. I'm 8 years old, I already know Chi-chi-chan since she is my first friend. I don't really play any instruments but I'm good at vocals."

" My names is Hanazaki Chigusa, I already know Sapphire since she is my only friend. I'm 16 this year. I also play the drums and do a bit of vocals for back-up. Nice to meet' cha."

Once the familiar two made their introductions, they started paying attention to their last member. The last member had a pair of bright brown eyes, which can be seen through her black glasses, and short brown hair.

" Hello, my name is Rebecca Honey, I'm also 16 this year, I hope to get along, and I can play Guitar and Bass, a bit of vocals as well." She said flashing Sapphire a quick shy smile. After getting to finally know one another, Shining coughed to gain their attention.

" A-hem, now that you know one another, I would now introduce to you the group that you will go against with. Now introducing, KISS POSSESSION. We have, Chloe who plays the keyboards and sub vocals, secondly ,Grace who plays the electric violin, and lastly there leader who is plays as the main vocals is Miss Olivia, who is also busy at the moment. " As Shining said that she-demon's name, the world around Sapphire just stood still.

"Wait this has to be a mistake, did I just hear him say, Olivia?" She thought in disbelief. " Um, Mr. Shining did you just say Olivia?" she asked Shining to hopefully prove her hearing wrong.

" Why, yes, Miss Olivia. She and her group have won school contests three times in a row, so at the moment they are the best girl group of their year," said Shining. Sapphire faced Olivia's group, now that she looked closer she had actually seen them in her group when she was being hung up on the wall. She faced Shining again and asked.

"So, when does the contest start?"

" Oh? You dare to take the challenge, even after being given that information?" questioned Shining in interest.

"That does not scare me, I have faced much worse…." She suddenly faces Olivia's team and shoots them a look, which makes them flinch as if they can feel her glare. Though she knew it wasn't just her, but also Chi-chi not so far behind. Through their reactions, they knew what she meant by "worse".

" If that is the case, then the contest will be in four weeks, I hope I will not be disappointed. And now go forth, SHOW BY ROCK! " exited Shining with a puff of smoke.

" Yes, sir." said the girls in unison as they started to exit his office, but when Sapphire opened the door, she saw Olivia eavesdropping the whole time.

" Ah." She said in mid-surprise when realized she had been caught.

" Look what the cat dragged in," said Chi-chi not amused.

" Hmph, please, my appearance is much too important for you low lives." she bragged.

" Oh? Is that so?" said Chi-chi and Sapphire in disbelief.

" What? Don't believe me that you will lose? Then how about a bet?"

" A bet?" said Sapphire in confusion.

" Yes, the winner gets to have a kiss from Ren-sama," all of the girls (except Sapphire) blushed at that thought.

" And the loser?" Asked Chi-chi, recovering from her blush.

" The loser will have to serve the winners, even with a ridiculous request for a week," she said with an evil smirk.

" Fine. But to add on, stay away from us and my senpais alone." Sapphire added, Olivia smirked and replied, " Very well, and in addition to your side of the bet, you will strip of your name as Ren-sama's senpai."

" Deal?" Olivia asked with false innocence as she held out her hand out to seal the bet.

Sapphire stretched out her hand and shaken it with a serious face, " Deal." she replied.

" Now then, we will take our leave now. Ladies let's go." as they turned their backs on each other and started to walk. About a few steps away, Olivia stopped in her tracks and suddenly spoke, " Oh, yes I almost forgot. I will inform Ringo-sensei about the bet during the contest, is that alright with you?" she said in mockery.

" Yeah, I don't mind at all," Sapphire replied with a happy innocent tone, mocking Olivia back. There was a pregnant silence till Olivia turned her back towards Sapphire's team and walked away. After Olivia was out of sight, Chi-chi spoke.

" So, you're confident that we will make it?"

" Yep. Because seeing what abilities we have, I just know we will win."

" But...they are the top in their year group, how are we going to beat that?" asked Rebecca, nervous.

" Not sure yet, but I think I have an idea on what our song will be like, I think?" Sapphire said, Chi-chi smiled in response, " Alright, if you say so leader. But don't do too much, we have to participate as well." she reminded putting a hand over Sapphire shoulder.

" I won't, and I hope we get along Rebecca-chan, glad to work with you." Sapphire said with smile, Rebecca was shocked for a moment before she finally smiled softly in response " Yes, I hope we get along. But please no need to be formal, you can just call me Becky." she flashed a smile at Chi-chi and Sapphire returned it.

* * *

 **Alright ! This is the end of chapter, and Sapphire has anime friends ! I hoped that I was able to write such a fun chapter like this. I hope I can do this the future as well. Just in case you wish to find out more about the OCs that I've used in this chapter. They are down below and a big shout out to the readers or users that participated and sending me your OCs.**

 **And that is all I have to say for this chapter, hope to see you later in the next chapter and don't forget to review!**

 **Here are some of the OCs basic info:**

 **The first OC by: Shiranai Atsune**

Name: Hanazaki Chigusa

Nickname: HanaChi, Chi-Chi

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Major: Idol

Appearance: Shoulder-length hair is red with gold high-lights, spiked to the sides. She has heterochromia, her left eyes is red while the right is gold.

Personality: Despite her looks, Chigusa is actually an energetic, optimistic individual who always tries to see the best in everyone. It's hard to know what she's thinking. She's eccentric, quirky, weird, but understanding. She is also childish and friendly. She loves to joke around as well, playful, a bit unprofessional. She can also be a bit girly.

Do they play an(y) instrument(s)?: Drums

Clothing Style: She wears a punk-rock style of the clothes are usually dark-coloured, and with skulls. She always wears wrist bands with spikes.

 **The second OC by AnimeGirl4891**

Name: Rebecca Honey

Nickname: Becky

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Major: Idol

Appearance: Skinny, short brown hair and brown eyes, wears glasses and Caucasian.

Personality: Sweet, kind, friendly, hardworking and also loves anything cute like animals.

Do they play an(y) instrument(s)?: ( None or not mentioned ) ( I made up an instrument for her.) Guitar and Bass.

Clothing Style: Loves to wear comfortable clothes. Like t-shirts, skirts, jeans and sneakers.

 **BIG SHOUT OUT TO for participating :**

AnimeGirl4891 & Shiranai Atsune


	18. Author notice number 2

**Hey guys~! I have some sad and great news, first of all it's close to summer...so I finally work on the fanfic! But of course the sad new is that I have EXAMs ! ( Ugh, hate it.) But I have another good news, since there are so many supports and readers. ( Which I highly appreciate.) And s** **o if you have further questions that you would like to add, please don't hesitate to review!**

 **Alright that is all I have to ask, bye for now ~! :)**

 **( And thanks again for 5,000+ views. )**

 **-0404Slyblueangelwings**


	19. Preparation & A Girl's Wrath

**Greetings readers~! I'm back with another chapter ( Along with being done on my possibly failed exams…..) and since I'm alive...on with the STORY!**

 **Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

" _**Impure core taking "**_

A/N: I own **nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

Ever since four days passed, school assembly was held and it was finally announced the Contest would be taking place and from that point on, STARISH, Nanami and Tomo started to worry about their mentor's band group, since they had been locked up for a couple of days in the practice room to create the lyrics of their song. So, after another two days passed, Otoya and Tokiya decided to check up on the girls since they finished their schedules early, while the rest of the group had a late shift at the studio.

After finally arriving at the practice room, Tokiya tried to open the door, but it seemed to be locked from the inside, so Otoya knocked on the door.

 _(Knock knock)_

" Hey, girls? Are you still alive in there?" Otoya asked in a worried tone. A few minutes of silence passed before Otoya knocked again, suddenly there was a big 'thud' on the door and a low voice answered.

" Who…..is….it ?" Immediately recognizing the voice, Otoya answered.

" Sapphire is that you? It's me, Otoya and I have Tokiya with me, open the door please."

" Okay….." said a slow reply in return. After hearing the door creak open, a body slowly peeled off the door and on the floor. Shocked at her sudden fall, Tokiya kneeled on the floor and helped Sapphire back on her feet, so that the pair could take a good look at their little mentor.

" Wow, you really do look like the undead," said Otoya in a joking voice, after noticing Sapphire's visible eye bags and unruly hair.

" Say that again, and I will kill you." Sapphire snapped in reply.

" Where is Rebecca & Hanazaki ?" asked Tokiya.

" Dying in the room as well…." She replied, as she passed out from exhaustion and slept against Tokiya's warmth. Otoya smiled at the adorable sight and put a finger towards his lips, signalling Tokiya to be quiet as possible as they opened the door. Once the door opened they could clearly see that the room looked like a mini tornado had wrecked the room and made it full of scattered papers. They found Rebecca sleeping peacefully on the couch and Hanazaki sleeping face down against the coffee table which mysteriously had a hole punched right through its wooden surface. Otoya walked towards the red silk curtains and opened them, showering the whole room with sunlight, which resulted in a very effective wake up call for everyone, except Sapphire who was facing Tokiya.

" Hmm? What time is it ?" asked Rebecca half asleep, as she ran a hand over her bed head.

" Augh! Shut the freaking curtains already, before she-!?" Before Hanazaki could continue her sentence, Rebecca quickly covered her mouth and 'shh'ed' as if reminding her about something important, while pointing at Sapphire's sleeping form. After finally getting Rebecca's important reminder, Otoya and Tokiya just looked at the two girls confusingly before they could even utter a word. Hanazaki started mouthing the words: ' Lower your voices.' finally getting the message across. The four began to speak as quietly as possible after Tokiya gently laid Sapphire on the couch and joined the little group on the floor.

" Care to tell us why we have to talk so quietly ? " asked Tokiya politely. The two girls looked at each other for a second before Rebecca could speak.

" Well-, let's just say something happened during these last few days while completing the song," Rebecca responded nervously. After that comment, Otoya just tilted his head to the side in confusion, while Tokiya just lifted an eyebrow.

" Oh? Is that so, care to explain in detail ?" Tokiya asked kindly.

" We can't really say for sure, but we can tell you the story..." Hanazaki suggested.

" Sure, we're all ears," said Otoya in response, after getting into a comfortable sitting position on the floor as his eyes widened.

" So...it kinda happened...around the daytime after the assembly yesterday…" Hanazaki said as she tried to recall her experience the best she could.

 _Hanazaki's flashback:_

It was around lunch hour and Sapphire called for us to meet….

" So, Sapphire, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked as I noticed Rebecca beside her.

" Yeah, I was wondering that we should start with the project thingy now." she requested shyly.

" Okay… but where do we start ?"

" I suggest we go to the room we were assigned," suggested Rebecca, as she showed the group their room key.

" How'd ya get that ?" I asked

" Was given to me, by Ringo-sensei after the school assembly that day," Rebecca responded.

" Alright then, guess you guys want to eat first? Or do you want to head inside?"

" I think refilling our energy would be more reasonable since we need to have an energized mind."

" So that's a yes for Becky, how about you Sapphire?"

" Yeah, I could go for a nice cup of tea and cakes," Sapphire responded hungrily, as both girls giggled as they could see the imaginary drool dripping out of the eight-year old's mouth.

" Sounds good to me, let's go!" I exclaimed as we all walked to the cafeteria.

 _30 minutes later…_

" So...this is our room?" Sapphire looked confused, as she admired the other unique decorated practice rooms next to them.

" Yep, the key matches the number plate and our logo is up there as well, so there is no mistaking that this is our room," I said as I unlocked the door.

" Yeah, I can see that...but what I meant to say is, why does it look so plain compared to the others?"

" It is because we are a new group. For each new group that is formed, they will all have to create a design that brings out the passion of the name and soul of the group that Shining-san has made. This is so that the group can be more recognizable in both school and public projects. It is very rare for him to personally choose a group since most students would have to go through auditions in order to form a group that he sees fit. Just last year over 50+ groups have registered for auditions, but only one group was selected, and that group is the very group that we will have to face in the contest, KISS POSSESSION. " Rebecca explained.

" I see...so to put it simply we have to create the whole logo and design stuff ourselves?" I asked, to clear the confusion after we entered the room and shut the door.

" That is correct and since we have four weeks to create the logo design for our team, the song that we will be performing and the dance steps, we would all have to put our heads together in order to succeed," Rebecca said.

" You're right, so how about we split up the work first and after at least coming up with the basic body of our work, we can show STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT about it or at least ask for some pointers on how to improve it, since we have the first week to do a basic sketch of ideas. " Sapphire suggested this to the two as they suddenly froze after mentioning her seniors.

" W-we get to see STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT?" Rebecca asked in disbelief.

" Really?! That's so cool, I always dreamed of shaking their hands." I fangirled, compared to Becky who was just blushing on meeting the two groups close in person.

" Yeah, since I'm part of the team, it makes sense that we have to put in our all, in order to prove that we are worthy of going to this school." Sapphire reminded them.

" Oh yeah, I forgot we made a deal with the devil herself," I said, as I remembered that bet.

" Yes, so since we have one week, to sort out our ideas, I will help create the design for the logo, Chi-chi can do the basic steps for our dance and Becky can help with the vocabulary of the vocals as well as the genre of the song that seems the best fit. For the lyrics, we can work on it together once we are done dealing with the three main problems that we have." Sapphire instructed.

" Sounds good to me, let's do this," I said, as we all split to take our spots in the room. I took the only arm chair as my spot, while Sapphire took the work desk and Becky took the coffee table next to me. After confirming where their work bases will be, I took my phone and started to browse for some dance moves.

 _An hour later…_

We sat together at the couch, as we compared and discussed with each other what we came up with so far and we started with Sapphire who held up quite a number of papers, after discussing about what felt like ten plus sketches. When we finally got to the end of the stack of papers, Sapphire pulled out one that she said that was her favourite and decided to take a look.

The words " SHOW BY ROCK !" was in bubble letter font ,as they were also colored in with the order of baby yellow, baby blue and baby pink, their signature colors, which was then bordered in bold with a white marker instead of black and lastly three stars filled in with the same color pattern, which fit the logo nicely.

" That's perfect! What do you think Becky ?" I asked, Rebecca, admired the logo again and finally nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I agree that this is the logo that we are looking for, Thank you for your hard work Sapphire." Rebecca praised her as she gently put the logo back on Sapphire's desk and went back to the group. After deciding on the logo, we moved on to find out which genre suits the song.

" Hmm...I admit that finding the right genre that fits our group is rather hard but according to my hypothesis, the best way to win this competition is creating a song that is the very opposite of KISS POSSESSION's genre."

" But what genre exactly are they into?" Sapphire asked.

" Based on their last year's winning song, their genre is dark romance," Rebecca replied, as she showed her team a video about last year's contest. After watching to the end of the song, the group became silent.

" Wow, if they could come up with something like that, then from the looks of it, it just makes it much more satisfying to kick their a- I mean, making it more worth it beating them at the contest ." I quickly corrected myself, knowing that Sapphire is still innocent, well, at least from the looks of it. "

" The main problem, however, is choosing the genre or we will have no idea on what to write and perform," said Rebecca in worry. Then, Sapphire popped up with an idea.

" Oh! How about coming up with something jazzy instead ?" she suggested.

" Why jazz?" I asked

" Because it's just the opposite genre that we were looking for since Olivia's team is all about sad romance, all we need is a little feeling of a catchy fun tune to kick out that glooming she-devil herself. So the best way to defeat her is, Jazz." Rebecca replied. After having more thoughts on it, we finally agreed on the genre and we decided to at least include a dance move or two on what we thought fits the genre, till they finally started to write the lyrics. And ever since then, the days soon passed by one by one, but at least we were able to make progress on the lyrics.

However, I started to notice something off about Sapphire...nothing major, it's just that she's starting to get really easily frustrated and starts breaking things unintentionally, like pencils and other stuff. We didn't really do anything much about it since we thought that it was all because of the stress she's having, but I got really worried. Around 5 am in the morning after I was able to finally finish the dance plan, I walked over to Sapphire, hoping that I could have a little talk with her.

Once I reached the coffee table, I gently shook her….

" Hey, Sapphire you awake-"

* Smash*

Before I could even finish my sentence, Sapphire rose and suddenly punched the coffee table clean through. I was completely shocked, not because of the hole in the table, but by the sudden hidden strength that Sapphire displayed.

" Do you know what time it is ?" she asked softly, as she faced me with hair bangs dangerously covering her eyes.

" Um...5 am in the morning ?" I answered plainly.

" And do you know what time does a child has to wake up ?"

"7? "

" Exactly." She replied plainly with a foxy smile, while she was getting closer to throwing another power punch. In a flash, Rebecca suddenly appeared behind Sapphire and hit a vital pressure spot on her neck, which made her go limp in an instant. After putting Sapphire to bed, we got tired too, so we decided to sleep as well…..

 _End of Hanazaki's flashback_

" Till you guys came this morning….to put it simply, Sapphire has had some serious sleeping issues," Hanazaki stated.

" Wow, to think that Sapphire-chan has a flaw, but I didn't know it would be that deadly, huh Tokiya? " said Otoya to the teen beside him.

" I was surprised myself since it's only been a few weeks ever since we took her in as our junior, but nonetheless, this would be some important information that we will have to share with the others or else, this could lead to us making a dangerous mistake," Tokiya suggested.

" Yeah, you're right," said Otoya and the girls agreed in unison.

" Have you tested how many hours of sleep she will need?" Tokiya asked.

" At least 6 to 7 hours," Rebecca replied.

" I see…but in any case, if this could happen again, we would need a warning of some sort so that at least some of us can be prepared before it could be revealed to the public."

" Like a code name ?"

" Yes, you could call it that."

After some time thinking, Otoya's face lit up.

" How about ' little girl wrath' ?"

" OK." Both girls agreed happily before Tokiya could even reply.

* * *

" By the way, what brings you all to visit us ?" asked Rebecca.

" Well, we just wanted to see if you girls are doing fine. Since you're all always cooped up in the room these past few days, we decided to stop by to say 'hi'." Otoya answered. Tokiya nodded towards Otoya's answer, but suddenly felt something or someone pass by, causing him to face the door.

"What's wrong? Is there someone at the door?" Hanazaki asked.

" No, it must be my imagination, due to the increase of work today. Otoya, we need to get ready for tomorrow's group interview. " Tokiya reminded the redhead, as he was already walking towards the door.

" Eh~? But I wanted to talk more~" Otoya pouted with puffed up cheeks, as he too got up and jogged towards Tokiya before he closed the door on him. He promised the girls that they will check on them again later on.

* * *

 _Behind the corner of the hall_

Once, Otoya and Tokiya were out of sight, a tall dark figure in the shadows, knelt down to help a certain black creature that was hidden in the shadows, curl up his uniform sleeve.

 **"Phew, that was a close one. He nearly caught me there."**

 **_"Hmm? ...I see...it would seem that they are doing marvellously in getting ready for the battle that is approaching. What do you think?"_ ** the mysterious male asked the creature, as it gently hissed back in response.

 **" Hehe...yes you're right, we will just have to wait and see what they have in store,"** he responded softly. However, before he could walk back to the shadows, he spoke towards the diction of SHOW BY ROCK's door.

 _ **" I only hope to see that you don't disappoint me, but rest assured that we will meet very soon "little one."**_ said the figure with a toothed smile revealing a small hint of his fangs, as he continued walking back towards the shadows.

* * *

 **And that's it, folks! But I wonder myself who was that guy just a moment ago ….could he be friend or foe? We might find out in the next chapter or never at all! And also don't forget to reveal your thoughts on the chapter or the mistakes that I need to fix.**

 **Bye~**


	20. The battle of the bands, Win or Lose?

Chapter 17: The battle of the bands, Win or Lose?

 **Hey guys! Guess who's still alive, but don't worry I was at least able to type out this chapter before my summer holidays has ended, so hope you enjoy~!**

 **Speaking and thinking keys: **

"Normal taking"

" _Thoughts, chanting spells, and singing "_

 **" _Impure core taking "_**

 **A/N:** I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

* * *

 _Many weeks later… at Saotome academy's assembly dorm_

" Alright girls. This is it! Today's the day we crush Oliva's group, once and for all! Are you ready team?" Hanazaki said as she formed a fist with her hand.

" YEAH!"

" Are you girls nervous ?" she asked in confidence.

" NO !"

" Are you ready to face our opponents head on ?"

" YES!"

" The Fans ?"

" YES!"

" Death?"

"Y- Maybe ?" They replied.

" THEN! LET'S WIN THIS !" Hanazaki shouted. While the girls just sweatdropped at their teammate's little speech.

" Fist Bump !" she said, as Sapphire and Rebecca joined in for a fist bump.

" SHOW BY ROCK !" All of them shouted as they threw their fists in the air.

" Okay, girls! Turn around one more time so I can get a better look at your outfits one last time. " Rose commanded using her serious tone.

As the girls replied a ' Yes! Madam !' before lining up in-front of her, Rose then put a hand under her chin, as she examined the girl's clothes and accessories.

First off, she takes a look at Hanazaki. She wore a black tank top, with the words ' Back off ' in bloody fonts, which was under an opened up red long-sleeved button-up shirt to act as a light jacket , she also wore a pair of plain ripped jeans that stopped at her knees, which had a little chain with a little gold skull and little red hearts, and as for her shoes, she wore a pair black & white platform sneakers, lastly she tied her hair is tied into a side ponytail with a gold metal skull hair-band.

Second, she looked at Sapphire. She wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt with a light brown denim overall shorts over it. As for her shoes, she wore a pair of white kneesocks to go with her smart black chunky lace-up heels and as for her hair it was bred into a french braid and tied with a silver metal skull hair-band, topped off with a light brown newsboy cap, with pin badges of a black cat and white paw print.

And lastly, she checked Rebecca. She wore a pink off-shoulder knit dress, with a chocolate brown melted heart in the middle, black knee tights, and wore a brown beanie with a gold skull badge pinned to the side, and wore a simple pair of light pink platform shoes.

" Good morning everyone ~! Today we present to you, a specially newly formed girl group, SHOW BY ROCK!" Ringo said and could only hear the audience cheer in half interest.

As they entered the stage, they could see waves of students. It's like a big concert! But with a two-level stage, and right at the V.I.P area, Sapphire and her team could see STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and Nanami. As they sat down quietly while waving their team flags, except Otoya, Syo, Natsuki and Reiji, who were shouting out their names and cheering for them as they stand from their sets. Of course, Sapphire and Hanazaki noticed and replied to them with a happy wave, while Recebcca blused before doing the same.

"Then, we have our strongly undefeated winning girl group, KISS POSSESSION!" said Ringo, and everyone, I mean, EVERYONE screamed, cheered, etc.

Olivia, Chloe and Grace came out and waved at the crowd.

" Hey, Everyone ~! Are you ready to kneel before us ?" Olivia shouted and everyone screamed.

She smirked evilly at the other group and flipped her short blonde hair.

" Alrighty then! Stand up and cheer! Be crazy, but of course professionals go first." she said and the crowd screamed, as they shifted all of their attention to where Olivia's group was.

 **(AN: If you want to listen to the songs played, the links are below…)**

* * *

 **Deal with the devil**

 **Olivia:** One, two. One… Oh~!

 **Olivia:** "atta wa yo" "motsu ne" kuzu hiitatte doujinai

kanjin na no Stop your mind futa shinaide saa

ikitsuku saki wa Heaven or Hell

kono sekai no ruuru tatta hitotsu shousha koso ga seigi

onna wa dokyou

jirasaseru no aitsu o

yareru koto nan datte yaru

atashi wa kakegurui no kuwiin

 **All:** omitasare Pleasin' me

Gonna get down with you now!

 **Grace:** Deal with the devil

misukashite

atashi no mono ni suru arata na tabi no ippo made zenbu

Our meal and dance, it's endless

kurueteiru yo

bouya, korosasenai wa shinai wa

 **Chloe:** Deal with the devil

koufun tamaranai wa

suriru dare ni mo sawarasenai kono manee

Our meal and dance, it's endless

saa, Come On kakugo kimete

furuetekou Buring My Heart

 **Olivia:** hoshigaru you ja ne umaranai Evil

dare ni mo makenai kanjisasete Honey~

* * *

The crowd screamed and cheered, while Olivia just continued to smirk.

" My~what a lovely performance, now for the opposing team!" said Ringo, as Sapphire's team got into their positions.

* * *

 **Dancing All Night**

 _ **( Try to imagine that all the voices are female, sorry there was no other version.)**_

 **Sapphire:** Got me something true now

I'm not looking anymore

The times of fakin' love are through now

Sharing real connections

What we're made for

 **Rebecca:** Come on, let go of the remote

Don't you know

You're letting all the junk food in?

I try to stop the flow,

Double-clicking on the go,

But it's no use hey,

I'm being consumed

 **Hanazaki:** and

I went with the flow,

double trouble on the go

posers kept posing

I'm opposing against these foes

Please know,

I'm the rose that grew out

from the concrete jungle

 **All:** Not a day goes by without me thinking 'bout

The way the world stopped mid-motion

When you walked into my life and we connected

Like we shared the same mad potion

Couldn't help but move

The threads of fate had spun us

Into each other's lives by chance

All this energy's got us inspired now,

We couldn't stop it, just set it free, and

Dance!

* * *

This time the crowd cheered even louder than Olivia's performance.

Olivia angrily chewed on her handkerchief from her pocket as she glared at them, while Grace smiled in awe, and Chloe crossed her arms with a huff.

Ringo soon snapped out of shock and announced " Goodness! I have never seen the crowd cheer this wildly before~ Looks like with have a winner folks~! Give it up again for this year's winner! SHOW BY ROCK ~!" the crowd cheered for their victory.

" Hey, everyone! How about one more song?" Hanazaki said and the crowd cheered.

Hanazaki smiled and gave them the signal to ready themselves.

* * *

 **Maze Of Life**

 **Hanazaki:** Ain't it great,

How we met each other

On this wild & crazy carrousel of life

 **Sapphire:** Ain't it cool,

How it changed the paths of

 _ **{All}:**_ Our lives

Set us off on new adventures

 **All:** This carrousel

Takes us round and round

This labyrinth of life

You can't tell up from down

Having so much fun

We forgot to check

Where this crossroad's taking us

But hey, here we come

This carrousel

Spins us round do much

Sometimes you don't know should

You stay on or get off

It's only just begun

Welcome to this wild

Maze of life!

 **Hanazaki:** Ain't it fun,

How this life is giving

Us the chance to be a hero or a fiend

 **Sapphire:** It's our choice,

So let us try to make the

 _ **{All}:**_ Best of

 **Hanazaki & Sapphire: **What our Fates have laid in our cribs

 **All:** This carrousel

Spins inside our minds

This labyrinth of life

You can't tell wrong from right

Having so much fun

Didn't see the cliff

Past that hairpin bend in the road

But hey, here we go

This carrousel

Takes us higher and higher

The force of gravity's

No realer than the fire

(That's) burning in you heart

Welcome to this wild

Maze of life!

 **Rebecca:** Thinking you got it figured

Thinking you got a grasp on how it all works now

 **Rebecca:** (But it's)

Spinnin you round and round

 **{Hanazaki & Sapphire} **(Can you tell up from down?)

 **Rebecca:** Spinnin inside your mind

 **{Hanazaki & Sapphire} **(Can you tell wrong from right?)

 **Rebecca:** Nothin' to do but let go and enjoy the ride!

 **All:** This carrousel

Takes us round and round

This crazy maze of life

You can't tell up from down

Having so much fun

We forgot to ask

Where this magic' staking us

But hey, here we come

This carrousel

Spins you round and out

You really don't know why

But it makes you wanna shout:

"We've only just begun -

Let's enjoy this wild

Maze of life!"

* * *

Once the contest was over, Olivia's team kept their promise and was never going to bother them again and were also stripped of their title as one of the top girl groups.

" Sapphire~ we're so proud of you!" said Natsuki as he hugged her with tears of joy, along with Otoya and Reiji.

" Thanks," Sapphire replied trying to escape her senpai's suffocating bear hug.

" Soooo….do you have any places you want to celebrate winning your first band battle? In the dorms or somewhere fancy? " Syo asked, facing the girls.

The girls took a moment to think till, Hanazaki started chanting, " Ramen, ramen, ramen….!" A few more chants later Sapphire and Rebecca joined in with drool watering down their mouth.

" Ramen! Ramen! RAMEN…!" They say as they starting the chant in unison.

"Okay, okay, we get it. We'll go out for victory ramen." sighed Syo in defeat, as he signalled Ringo to call a cab to the nearest ramen shop.

" Alright! " The girls cheered and jumped for joy, with arms around each other.

" Hey wait a minute everybody. I think the girls forgot something." He said with a sly smile.

The girls turned around giving him confused looks.

" What do you mean, Ringo-sensei?" said Hanazaki.

" I think, I do recall that bet that included a-a-a-a…." but before Rebecca could say any more, her face starts to slowly turn a very bright red.

" Bicky? Is something wrong?" said Sapphire worried.

" Y-yeah, I just remembered the winning team has to also get a k-ki...kiss from….Ren-senpai…," said Rebecca shyly.

"W-w-what ?!" Sapphire exclaimed.

" Oh...yeah….I forgot..hehehe. Alright Ren-senpai do your worst, but be quick I need me some ramen! " said Hanazaki revealing her forehead.

At first, Ren was surprised at the sudden announcement, but soon smiles and walks closer to the girls for their reward.

" Wait a minute Ren~ we should do this in order~Making this interesting, " whispered Ringo in a sing-song voice.

"I don't mind at all~" Ren replied.

" Okay, first off is Hanazaki."

Chi-chi walked up first bravely and quickly revealed her forehead. Ren just chuckled at her boldness and just gave her a peck on the forehead. Immediately she ran off to the side.

" Next Rebecca~"

But when it was Rebecca's turn. Sapphire had to push her towards him, and also denying her request to leave.

" W-w-wait I'm not m-mentally prepared for *smooch*...eh?" Before Rebecca could finish her sentence, Ren just gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. At first, she was confused, before steam started rising from her ears, as her face turned bright red. Carefully Sapphire passed the collapsed Rebecca to Hanazaki's arms. Before she realized it was her turn.

" Question, is the kiss really necessary?" she asked hoping to stall time.

" Yep, it was part of the bet remember?" Ringo reminded playfully, as he received a small glare from the child. Before Sapphire could reply, Ren just hugged from behind and just gave her a surprise kiss on her cheek, before putting her down.

" There the bet was seattled~let's get something to eat," said Ren with a wink.

* * *

 _Fast forward to a little shop at the edge of the school grounds…_

Once the food was served, the waitress kindly handed each one of them a pair of chopsticks, except Camus, who was given a spoon instead.

" Oi, Camus, you sure you could eat all that?" asked Ranmaru, while facing the blond beside him, with a big parfait blocking Sapphire's whole face, who was sitting opposite them.

Camus huffed at that question and respond, " Don't underestimate me peasant know your place." as his begun to eat without hesitation. Ranmaru just sighed and started eating his ramen.

" Um... Chi-chi is your ramen supposed to look so red? It's as red as your hair." stated Rebecca, as she gave Hanazaki a worried look.

Hanazaki looked up from her food. " Yeah...why? Is something wrong with it?"

" No...it's...just…, isn't it a bit too spicy for you?"

" Neh, I'm fine with spicy foods."

" Okay if you say so…" as she went back to eating.

….

" Waitress? Do you guys have forks here ?" Sapphire asked slightly embarrassed.

" I'm sorry, we don't. Oh, I have to get back to work, maybe one of your kind brothers or sisters can help you." She smiled and went off to take other people's orders.

Sapphire soon started eyeing her food with a pout.

" You seriously don't know how to use chopsticks?" asked Ranmaru with a smirk.

" I… I do...sort of...OKAY, FINE I don't," she admitted with hands in the air.

" You've been in Japan this long, and still haven't learned how to use a chop-stick?"

" Well you see, during my stay in Japan, I happen to have this special friend called Mr spoon and fork. Soooo, everytime I eat, I have them...but NOW IM STARVING !"

" Ok, I get it just calm down."

" Okay then, try to follow me. First, pick up your chop-sticks like this." Tokiya motions. Sapphire did her best and followed Tokiya's example.

" Now you close it up like this, then you pick it up," Tokiya said as he closed his chop-sticks. Sapphire tried to mimic Tokiya, by trying to pick up some noodles, but they just slip out one after the other. After five tires she gave up and started eating with her hands.

" Sapphire your hands are going to get greasy and dirty…"

" But, Tokiya I'm hungrrrrrrry and there's no other way." She complained. With a sigh, Tokiya picked up her chopsticks and grabbed the noodles carefully as he faced his mentor.

" Open your mouth." He instructed. Sapphire didn't argue and opened her mouth. He slipped the noodles into her mouth and waited for her to chew and swallow, then continued to feed her more noodles.

" Awww~ Mama Tokiya's feeding baby Sapphire, how cute, " said Otoya with a teasing smile.

" Shut up Otoya," Tokiya said, sending a soft glare towards his red-haired room-mate.

" Eh~but I'm jealous~"

" Just continue eating."

" Okay~" replied with a pout as he continued eating, but both didn't realize that Reiji and Ringo took a picture to survivor the moment.

Once very noodle was gone, Tokiya set the bowl in front of her, as she started to finish the soup. So he can finally have some peace and quiet as he eats.

" Thanks, Tokiya-senpai." Sapphire with a smile.

" Your welcome."

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter ~! But if you want to listen or know the full songs, (Which I DO NOT own at all.) then they are listed below~And also don't forget to comment and review on what you think of the chapter and improvements that you think I can do. Until next time~ ( ´ ▽ ` )**

 **(Almost forgot the bet~)**

 **-** **0404Slyblueangelwings**

 **Songs:**

 **Kakegurui Opening Theme Song - Deal with the devil :** _(But, because there wasn't a proper lyrics website...I would think that listening to the actually to the song, to help you understand. Sorry.)_

 **watch?v=2Pbfyg09M7c**

 **Persona 4: Dancing All Night theme song:**

 **watch?v=KnLIwC713hU**

 **Persona Q Maze of Life:**

 **watch?v=_2aH4fTeAjM**


	21. Author notice number 3

**A/N:**

 **HEY, Ladies and Gents, SORRY that this isn't another chapter in my story. But DON'T worry, I'm not here to say that I've stopped writing, it's just that my Mock Exams are coming soon this month and I need some time to study until then, wait for the next chapter or if you have comments, question or concerns, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**


	22. Emotional life and the dragon pt1

**Hey guys! I'm back ~ Deeply sorry about the huge delay, my school life is just catching up with me in the worst way possible, and I was only able to publish small updates for my other books. BUT enough with my school life and let's go on with the SHOW~!**

 **Speaking and thinking keys:**

"Normal thinking"

" _Thoughts, chanting, spells, singing and sound effects"_

" _**Impure core taking "**_

A/N: I own **Nothing** of the characters of Uta no prince-sama or the songs used in the story are not mine, it belongs to the original.

Σ(･口･)

* * *

 _\- In the evening, In Shining's office._

"STARISH wants to apply to be the opening artists for the Triple S ..." says Ringo.

"The Triple S is a big, international event, it's natural to enter totally exceptional artists. But more importantly...the cross-unit groups have work already," said Shining in a serious tone, as he hands Ringo two envelopes. Shining lets a sly smile spread across his face, "Let's put them and their guardian angel to work...Muahahahaha!"

* * *

 _\- Morning, In Shining's office._

Sapphire lets out a small yawn as she, Otoya, Natsuki and Nanami were summoned to see Shining for an announcement for the first cross-unit assignment.

"The first cross-unit project will be...Mr. Ittoki and Mr. Shinomiya. You two will perform in a rock musical-!" announced Shining with some jazz hand movements.

"What? A rock musical?!" said Otoya in shock.

"A stage performance?" asked Natsuki.

"That's RIGHT!" Shining answered with thumbs up, "We've received a direct offer from Isurugi Gen! "

"Isurugi Gen? Who's that?" asked Otoya.

"He's a prodigal director who works on Broadway," Shining explained, Otoya and Natsuki nod in unison.

"A prodigal director, huh?" said Otoya in curiosity.

"A direct offer..." Natsuki muttered in disbelief. Letting the boys think about the project, Shining faces Nanami and Sapphire,"Naturally, Miss Nanami, you will compose the main theme of the show."

"Yes, Sir," said Nanami.

"But what about me? Why am I needed?" asked Sapphire, Shining turned towards her, "You! Miss Sapphire, shall be using this precious time to watch and learn from your senior's progress in the production, so I highly advise you to keep close."

"Got it," as she tried to hide her disappointment.

"It's a rocking and rolling musical! I have hopes for you!"

"We'll do our best," encouraged Nanami. Shining nods and hands Otoya, Natsuki and Sapphire a purple book.

"Read the script carefully and get a firm grasp of your roles."

"Yes, Sir," said the boys in unison, while Sapphire just sighed.

* * *

 _\- After the announcement_

"A rock musical, huh? I'm excited" said Otoya with excitement in his eyes.

"Yes. We'll get to sing a lot of songs," added Natsuki.

"I get to play the guitar in a few scenes, too."

"My character plays the viola."

"I see. That's why it's called, Two Princes: _A String and Bow Concerto_ ," said Nanami as she examines the script's title.

"The plot takes shape when two princes learn that their kingdoms will go to war, but they manage to stop the fighting with the power of music," explained Natsuki as he flipped through some of the pages of the script.

" What roles do Otoya and Natsuki-senpai play?" asked Sapphire.

"Natsuki and I play the princes," Otoya answered.

"But...I still can't believe that we're the princes. It's a little embarrassing..." said Natsuki with a shy smile.

"That's not true, I think that you'll both be really cool princes!" exclaimed Sapphire, as Nanami nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Sapphire and Nanami. That means a lot," said Otoya, now with a pink blush on his cheeks.

"Wait, can I be one of the knights in the film?" asked Sapphire with excitement in her eyes. The four stopped walking.

"Aww...but I want to see Sapphire-chan in a cute princess dress this time..." pouted Natsuki, as Otoya chuckled at the blonde's sudden statement. Nanami bent down to Sapphire's height, "Are you sure that you want to be a knight in the film? What if the armour is too heavy for you?" asked Nanami in worry.

"Nah, I think that being a knight would allow me to get learn more during the filming, so can't I please? " asked Sapphire with puppy eyes, after what seemed like minutes of sighed as she finally gave in to the young junior's request.

* * *

 _\- The first day of rehearsal_

"Didn't we become friends through music?!" exclaimed Natsuki in frustration towards the red-headed prince.

"That was ancient history...I've forgotten all about it," Otoya replied.

"Don't lie to me! There's no way you could forget!"

"Heh, you never change," said Otoya as he turns to the side with a sad smile.

"You haven't changed, either," said Natsuki this time with a bit of hope.

"What proof do you have?" asked Otoya in mid confusion.

"You still have that guitar." reminded Natsuki, Otoya's eyes widened before he looked away sadly again.

"That's-" "Your Majesties!" Just before the sorrowful prince could answer, a call from a young messenger girl from Prince Natsuki's Kingdom pierced the sky.

"Messenger Sapphire! What seems to be the problem?" asked Natsuki, as the blue-haired girl ran towards them."The troops from both kingdoms have-argh!" However, before Sapphire could continue her report, she accidentally tripped on her uniform and landed face first on the floor.

"CUT!" yelled Mr Isurugi, as the spotlights lit up the stage all facing the direction of the tiro. Natsuki jogged over to Sapphire's side to help her up.

"We can try it again?" suggested Otoya, but Isurugi shakes his head, "No, that's enough for today and try to do better next time...Alright, let's wrap it up! Good work!" said Isurugi as he dismisses the cast, leaving Natsuki, Otoya and Sapphire in disappointment.

* * *

 _\- Later that afternoon_

"What a shock! I can't believe that they cut rehearsal short just because of our acting," said Otoya in disappointment.

"We've really inconvenienced everyone. This is just a guess...but maybe we haven't fully grasped our roles yet." Natsuki mentions as he pouts sadly.

"Yeah, it's hard...and why do I have to trip and fall, of all times today?! That was so embarrassing!" said Sapphire as she stuffed her face with a pillow, as she yelled in it out of frustration. After a while of silence, we heard the door crack open only to be greeted with Ren, Masato, Cecil and Tomo-chan.

"What's wrong? You look depressed," asked Ren hoping to break our depressing silence.

"Weren't you rehearsing for the rock musical?" Masato added.

"Did something happen?" asked Cecil.

* * *

 _One explanation later..._

* * *

"I see...that's why even milady and junior looks depressed, too." said Ren, as he takes a sip from his teacup and sets it next to Sapphire's.

"Not really depressed, more like embarrassed." Sapphire corrected, as she continued to sulk.

"Did you get a nosebleed? Or a bump somewhere?" asked Masato, as he checks Sapphire's face for injury.

"No, just a bruise, but I put ice on it so it's fine," she replied.

"What kind of roles are you playing?"

"Um...My role is an 'intellectual and emotionally subdued prince who sometimes comes off as cold" said Otoya

"I'm a hotblooded and chivalrous prince who always tackles challenges head-on.'" said Natsuki

"And I'm the trustworthy messenger, who is a dear friend to the two princes and who warns them about the big war between the two kingdoms," said Sapphire

"Those roles..." started Masato, "They're rather different from how you normally act. But for Sapphire, I think it suit's her well." Ren finished Masato's sentence.

"You're right." Tomo-chan agreed.

"I don't know how to play a hot-blooded prince," said Natsuki.

"I'm not sure how to play my role, either," said Otoya.

"I don't want to be a clumsy messenger, I want to be a cool knight," Sapphire complained with a pout.

"Well, Ikki certainly isn't the cool type, Shinomia's not exactly hot-blooded and Sapphire's is too small sized to be a knight," Ren commented.

The trio sulked due to Ren's painfully true words.

"Cool and hot-blooded, huh?" muttered Masato, as he brought up a hand to his mouth while thinking of some sort of plan.

"Kinda sounds like Tokiya and Syo," said Cecil with a wry smile.

Natsuki and Otoya's faces suddenly lit up, before they got back on their feet. Sapphire could tell by their faces that they already had a plan in mind.

 _-End of part 1-_

* * *

 **And that's it! Hoped you like the chapter so far, even though there's not much action in this one. But I do hope that you enjoyed it~ However,** **if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**

 **Notice:**

 **If you can't wait any longer for the next chapter of this book, then I highly recommend reading my other fanfic books if you're interested. So far I have:**

 **1\. Vampire Knight: Dragon Baby**

 **What would happen if Zero found an abandoned dragon's egg, during night patrol? How would the school react to their new addition to the school? A small orphaned dragon child, who will be raised by both vampires and humans. How will they control the emotional dragon?**

 **2\. Finder series: Cyan's Adventures**

 **There has been a mad scientist outbreak in the Underground of Tokyo and for the past few months, there had been many reports of increased kidnappings of innocent civilians and Asami's subordinates. What would happen if Asami had finally decided to personally put these kidnappings to a stop? What would he find or more specifically, who?**

 **3\. Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The new kid in the Cul-De-Sac!**

 **Eleven year old, Yune Shimada, experiences a new life in Peach Creek. Due to her parents work in Japan, she tries to make friends with the gang in the Cul-De-Sac, could she fit in?**

 **(Not an overwatch crossover fanfic, sorry overwatch readers.)**


End file.
